Footsteps
by TheGoldenTrio333
Summary: When Harry Potter is sorted into Slytherin, secrets come to light and Harry shows that he is anything but what the wizarding world expected. Steps are taken in both the right and wrong directions by everyone involved and Harry might just find what he's been searching for all his life: someone to guide his footsteps. AU. Adoption fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back with a new story, another novel. It will not be nearly as long or as complicated as _Spur of the Moment_ but I think that's okay. I don't think I have time for another 75 chapter story that takes another two years. Lol. I will be doing the sequel to _Spur of the Moment_ after I am done this story. I wanted to take a break from that world for a bit and do something different. I have been working on this story for some time now and I've wanted to wait longer before posting but I can't. :P I love posting stories and it feels strange to not be doing it. So, here's the newest novel from me. :]**

**Warnings & Details:**** AU/NO SLASH. This is a Harry/Severus family/guardian/adoption story. There will be no slash at all. There may be mild language and there is some violence. There is mild Dumbledore bashing though not really. He's mostly just really manipulative. There is Ron/Seamus/Draco bashing, if that's what you can call it. Mostly they're just not the good people. There are mentions of child abuse/neglect. There is, what I call, canon characters role change. This just means that those who are good in the books are not necessarily good in this story. Also, characters that may have been major characters in the books may not even be mentioned in this story. There are absolutely NO HORCRUXES. The characters may be OOC though it's mostly just having different characteristics and the fact that this story takes a different perspective.**

**I have to point out that Harry _is_ different. He is not going to be the way he is in the books. He is still curious and can be impulsive but in different ways. He does not jump into dangerous situations without thinking. If he does, it's out of curiosity, not to save the world. He does not have a hero complex in this story. He is not rash. He is stubborn but he is quiet, intelligent, and scared. He is not the Golden Boy and he does not live up to the 'hero of the wizarding world'. Keep this in mind when you are reading because Harry will be OOC but just because I am writing him the way I believe he could have been had he been in Slytherin.**

**Also, the events that happen in the book (Fluffy, Flying lessons, Norbert, etc.) may or may not happen in this story. Some of them will but will happen in different ways with different outcomes. Some will not happen at all. It is just the way I am writing it as I am, once again, going off what I believe Harry may have been like had he been in Slytherin.**

**Thank you and enjoy. Please review. :]**

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat shouted and the Great Hall fell into an even deeper silence. Harry Potter slipped the hat off his head and shuffled to Slytherin table with his head do_w_n. He felt the eyes of all the other students and the professors boring into him. He sat at the very end of the table and folded his hands in his lap, keeping his eyes on his empty plate. It was dead silent for a long time before McGonagall cleared her throat awkwardly and called up the next first year. He barely heard the rest of the Sorting and felt himself continuously shrinking, wishing he could disappear.

"Hi, I'm Dean."

Harry jumped violently, nearly falling off the bench at the voice next to him. He hadn't noticed anyone sitting next to him. He looked at the dark skinned boy warily.

"Dean Thomas," the boy said again.

"Harry," he said quietly.

"It's wicked here, isn't it?" Dean said and Harry nodded. "I didn't know I was a wizard until I got my letter."

"When did you get it?" Harry asked.

"On my birthday. Apparently that's what happens with the first years, they get their letter on their eleventh birthday. After that the letters come in the summer," Dean said.

"And you didn't know you were magic?"

Dean shook his head. "My parents are Muggles. As far we know, there hasn't been anyone magical in the family but there had to be at some point otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"Me too. My relatives are Muggles and never told me. They don't like me much," Harry said.

"That's family. You may have to love each other because you're family but that doesn't mean you like each other," Dean said.

_And that would be true if they _did_ love me just because we're family_, Harry thought both bitterly and sadly. It was then that Harry tuned into what Professor Dumbledore was saying.

"And the third floor corridor is forbidden. Anyone caught there will be severely punished as it is dangerous in that corridor," the headmaster said and Harry frowned. What could be so dangerous in a school?

"Wow, look at all this food," Dean said and Harry realized Dumbledore had stopped speaking and the tables were now laden with food.

All the food looked delicious but Harry also felt his stomach cramp painfully at the thought of eating so much and such rich food. It had been quite a while since he had had much to eat. He took some of the lighter foods and managed to spread it across his plate to make it look like he had a lot when he really didn't. He stayed quiet most of the time through dinner, only speaking when Dean talked to him. The dark boy was good at making conversation himself and seemed to not mind Harry's limited involvement. The rest of Slytherin house never said a word to Harry but did continue to shoot him looks all through the meal. He knew everyone else in the Hall was looking at him too.

He didn't understand. Why was it such a big deal that he was in Slytherin?

Soon dinner was over and dessert had disappeared, and it was now time for bed. Dumbledore dismissed the students, telling the Prefects to bring the first years to their dormitories. Gemma Farley called for the Slytherin first years to follow her down to the dungeons. Harry walked with Dean near the back of the group, looking around the castle in wonder as they went through the Entrance Hall and down several flights of stairs to the dungeons.

"Remember the password, kids," Gemma said. "Right now it is 'tourmaline'. It changes every three months. The change will be posted on the billboard in the common room as well as any other announcements so check it every day in case there is anything of great importance to you, Slytherin house, or the school in general."

The first years nodded their understanding and followed her into the Slytherin common room. Harry immediately felt at peace. The room was done in different shades of green, in silver, and black. The fireplace was lit though the fire was not very large, just enough to keep the room warm from the chill of the dungeons. A sofa, a loveseat, and three lounge chairs circled the fireplace with a coffee table in the center. There were a couple of tables with chairs in other areas of the room. There were Slytherin flags, banners, and symbols all around the room but it also wasn't overbearing. For Harry, the Slytherin common room was more of a home than anywhere else he had ever been.

"Now, you guys wait here. Professor Snape will be here soon to speak to you and tell you about your time at Hogwarts and in Slytherin house," Gemma told them. She stood off to the side just as the common room door opened and Professor Severus Snape swept into the room.

"Good evening," Snape said, folding his hands in front of him as he stood before the first years. "Welcome to Slytherin. It is difficult to be Slytherin but that is why you stick together. Professor McGonagall told you that your house is like your family but in Slytherin, your house _is_ your family. The other houses will be against you so there is no reason to be against each other. Understand?"

"Yes, Professor," the first years chorused.

"Good. Now, you will find that I am much stricter with my house than the other Heads are with their houses. It is mandatory for all first years to go through a full physical exam with Madam Pomfrey. The day you are scheduled for your exam will be posted on the board. There is also a bedtime for all students in this house. On school nights, you are to be in bed with the lights out no later than nine-thirty. On weekends, it is ten-thirty.

"Two to three nights a week, I spend at least two hours here to help with homework, answer any questions, and help with anything you may need help with. I also have office hours which are posted on the board. I am always open to help you. You are to keep your dorms clean. There are, of course, house elves in the castle but they are not your slaves. Keep your dorms clean and orderly.

"Finally, do not fight outside these walls. We have enough problems with fighting with the other houses. Any fights are to be done within the common room and resolved as quickly as possible."

"Yes, Professor," they said again.

"Good. You will receive your class schedule at breakfast. Sleep well," Snape said and left the common room.

"All right," Gemma said, "first year dorms are through that door." She pointed to a plain wooden door next to a Slytherin banner. "There are two to a dorm. Your names are on the doors and your belongings are already here. I hope you can get along with your roommate because it cannot be changed. If you need help in the night, the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl are through that door over there." She pointed to a door near the fireplace.

When they nodded, she smiled and bid them good night. The first years rushed through the door to find their dorms. Harry walked slowly behind everyone else with Dean, searching for his room.

"Look, Harry," Dean said, pointing at the sixth door on the right. "We're roommates."

Harry smiled. At least he was with someone nice. "Let's go to sleep. I'm tired."

Dean nodded and they walked into their dorm. Like the common room, the door was green and silver. The two four poster beds were directly across from each other on either side of the room, and their curtains were green. The pillows were white and black while the blankets were green with silver threaded through them. The comforters looked extremely warm and comfortable. Harry couldn't wait to sink into the bed. There was also a small fireplace on the far wall with a small mantle, its flames flickering.

"This is a really nice room," Dean said and Harry nodded. "So what do you think about Professor Snape?"

"He can definitely be strict and harsh, but he seems to care a lot about Slytherin house," Harry said. "I think he's okay. We'll see what he's like in class. I wonder what he teaches."

"Potions," Dean said. "I did a little reading on the train just so I would know a few things. It's a whole other world to learn about."

"It's kind of scary," Harry said.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Suppose we should get ready and go to sleep."

"You go first. I'll change out here," Harry said.

Dean smiled. "Thanks. I won't be long." He took some things from his trunk and disappeared into the bathroom.

Harry waited until he heard Dean shuffling around before pulling off his robes and uniform. Scars were illuminated by the fire and fresh wounds crisscrossed his back as they slowly healed. He quickly pulled his ratty pajamas on so Dean wouldn't see. He sat on his bed and just looked around as he waited for Dean to finish.

He still couldn't believe that this was all real and happening. He was really a wizard and he was really at a school of magic. For ten months of the year, he could escape his relatives. He had possessions. He had a pet, an owl. He could make friends since there was no Dudley to chase them away. This could be a new life for him. It could make everything different.

He could be happy.

"All yours," Dean said, exiting the bathroom.

Harry flashed him a smile and scurried into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He relieved himself last and left the bathroom. Dean was just lying down beneath his blankets and said a quiet good night. Harry returned the sentiment as he, too, climbed into bed. It was the softest thing he had ever felt but he supposed he didn't have much to compare it to as he had only ever slept on a cot, a hotel floor, and a stone floor. He sighed quietly and curled up, the blankets swallowing him.

* * *

Harry woke up early as was his habit picked up from life at the Dursleys'. It was seven in the morning and so he still had an hour and a half before breakfast. Dean was still asleep so Harry hopped out of bed, grabbed his clothes for the day, and went to take a shower. He hissed quietly when the hot water fell on his still open wounds. He relished the warm shower for as long as possible, having never felt warm water in the shower in his life.

He turned the water off after a long while and stepped out, wrapping one of the fluffy green towels around his body. He stood still and silent for a moment in order to hear if Dean was awake yet. When he heard nothing, he continued to get ready for his first real, full day in the wizarding world and school.

He exited the bathroom with his robes, tie, and pajamas over one arm. He folded his pajamas and placed them on the end of his bed, glancing up as Dean began stirring.

"You up already?" Dean mumbled sleepily.

"Early riser," Harry said simply, wrapping his tie around his neck and tying it.

Dean just shook his head and stumbled into the bathroom, making Harry chuckle quietly. They finished getting ready in relative silence. Harry shoved his books and other items in his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"We should go to breakfast early and leave early so that we have time to find our class. That way if we get lost, we have time to find our way without being late," Harry suggested as Dean pulled on his shoes.

"Good idea," Dean said, grabbing his own bag. "Knowing me, I'd get us so lost we could never be found. I've never been good at navigation."

Harry laughed and they left their dorm. It was still early, hardly eight, so they were two of the only ones awake. There were a couple older students in the common room, including Gemma who said a quiet 'good morning' as they passed. They travelled the dungeon corridors and up the stairs leading back to the Entrance Hall. They talked quietly as they walked the still relatively empty school to the Great Hall. They sat at Slytherin table and immediately took some breakfast, continuing to talk.

"I never believed this could happen," Dean said. "I've always been different though."

"You have?"

Dean nodded. "Odd things always happened. When I was around two, I guess I didn't want to take a bath. Every time my dad got me near the water, it disappeared."

Harry grinned. "I turned my teacher's hair blue by accident."

Dean laughed. "That's brilliant. Have you read any of our textbooks?"

"No, I didn't get a chance. I wanted to. They look really interesting," Harry said.

"I haven't read them either. I flipped through them. I've mostly just been reading _Hogwarts, A History_. The history of Hogwarts is fascinating," Dean told him.

"What's it like?" Harry asked, interested.

"This entire school is a memory of those who founded it. Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin were best friends and decided they wanted to be able to teach children how to control their magic and how to expand it. They lived over a thousand years ago. It's amazing how much they managed in their time and how much things have changed," Dean said. "There are a lot of secrets in this castle."

"There are always secrets," Harry muttered and just gave a wry smile when Dean looked at him. "Are you done?" He asked a bit later after Snape had given them their schedules.

"Yeah, let's go," Dean said and they both got to their feet, snatching up their bags again. The Great Hall was nearly full, making it easier for them to slip out though they knew most of the Hall was watching them once again.

They looked at their schedules to get the location of their Transfiguration class. They walked up the Grand Staircase to the second floor and then down corridors. It took some time but they were eventually standing outside the classroom they were sure they were in. They waited, talking about how their first day might be. Soon they heard footsteps approaching and found other Slytherin first years coming near. Harry recognized the blond boy in front as the boy he had met in Diagon Alley.

"Looks like we know who the teachers' pets are this year," the boy sneered and Harry frowned.

"We're not teachers' pets!" Dean said.

"Yet you were ten minutes early," the blond boy said. "Eager?"

"We left early in case we got lost. We didn't want to be late," Dean said.

"Lost?" the boy scoffed. "Only idiots get lost."

"Not all of us grew up in this world," Dean snapped.

"That's right. You are the Mudblood in Slytherin this year. The first one ever, probably."

"Mudblood?" Harry questioned.

"So he does speak," the boy said and Harry flushed. "I'm Malfoy, by the way, though you should know that, Potter. And he's a Mudblood. You know, Muggle parents? Where have you been, Potter? Locked in a tower?"

Harry just glared even as he continued blushing.

"Not much of a wizard, are you, Potter? You don't seem to know very much," Malfoy said.

"I am a wizard!"

"Know any spells?"

"No."

"Hm, pity," Malfoy murmured. "I suggest you practice then or be very careful."

"Are you threatening us?" Dean said, glowering.

"Perhaps," Malfoy mused. "I'd practice, Potter. I doubt the Mudblood will ever be able to help you."

"Back off, Malfoy," Harry said.

"Good morning, students." Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted them. "Come on now. Inside."

Harry and Dean glared at Malfoy's smirk once more before walking into the classroom with the other first years.

* * *

Harry gasped and groaned when one of Malfoy's friends, Goyle, bumped roughly into him. He smacked into the wall and his bag fell, its contents spilling.

"Watch it, Potter," Malfoy snapped. "Learn your place though I guess that's difficult when you don't belong here."

Harry glared in anger and hurt, rubbing his arm where it had been bruised and cut on the stone wall. Malfoy snickered.

"Try not to be late. Professor Snape doesn't like people being late," he said and then sauntered away with Crabbe and Goyle.

"They're such jerks," Dean growled. "What do they have against us?"

"I don't know," Harry said quietly, examining the cut on his arm.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it's just a small cut. Nothing serious," Harry said before kneeling to gather his belongings. Dean crouched and began helping, returning the small smile Harry sent him. "Do you think we'll be late?"

"No, we have time. Malfoy was just picking on us." Dean shook his head.

They stood back up when Harry's bag was packed and continued on their way to Potions. They were looking forward to Potions, thinking they might enjoy it. They walked into the dark room and found every table full except for one which they rushed to. The other students were quietly talking, creating a dull hum in the room. The talking ceased in a moment when the door flew open and Professor Snape stalked to the front of the room.

The man glared around the classroom at each student. "You are here to learn the subtle art of potion-making though I doubt many of you have the ability for this exact science. You must have patience, you must have precision, and you must have discipline. I do not tolerate incompetence or foolishness. Potions can be dangerous so you must proceed with focus and caution."

There was a pause as Snape gazed around the room again.

"Turn to page eighteen. You are to practice the different styles of preparation. No talking except to your neighbor. Put completed ingredients to the side so I may grade them. Your ingredients are in the cupboard. Begin."

The students rushed to get their ingredients but Harry and Dean remained for a few moments. They read over the different techniques and decided on just a few select ingredients to practice upon. They headed up to the cupboard now that most of the students had returned to their tables. They both grabbed a few dandelion roots, a few flobberworms, and a few simple robin egg shells. Returning to their desks, they began to slice, dice, chop, cube, mince, grind, powder, and skin their various ingredients. It didn't take long before both Harry and Dean were finished with all of their preparation techniques and were now cleaning up while they waited for Snape to examine their work.

"Time's up. Tools down," Snape said, getting to his feet and leaving his desk. He walked slowly through the desks, stopping at each student and examining their ingredients.

Harry watched the man and noticed how he seemed faintly irritated at how most students had grabbed a different ingredient for nearly every technique and only one of each ingredient. By the time he reached Harry and Dean, he had failed six Gryffindors and three Slytherins and criticized everyone's attempts.

He glared down at their two sets of ingredients, scrutinizing them. He felt their powdered eggs and brought the others close to his eyes. "Mr. Potter, work on making your cuts a bit straighter otherwise acceptable." He turned to Dean. "Mr. Thomas, your powder needs to be a bit finer and your dicing smaller. Also acceptable."

Harry and Dean smiled at their professor and then grinned at each other.

"Clean up. Next class will also be spent practicing techniques but then we begin brewing. Now get out."

Harry and Dean bottled their ingredients and then left the room as they were already cleaned up. They talked about their first Potions class excitedly as they headed up to the Great Hall.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. If you haven't already noticed, Harry is different, as I've said. I'm also using different characters as you've seen in the Harry/Dean friendship. And I have big plans for Malfoy. This story is going to be majorly AU and not just because Harry is in Slytherin, Ron's a bad guy, and Hermione's never mentioned. :P Thanks for reading. Review please. :]**

**Oh, you will also wonder about Snape's lack of hatred towards Harry. It is mentioned in later chapters but here it is. With Harry being in Slytherin, Snape decided to just treat him like his other Slytherins. He sees that Harry is different from James in various ways and is just indifferent. He had been prepared to hate a _Gryffi__ndor Harry_ so is now indifferent to a Slytherin Harry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Updates will be slower on this story as I have not written too much of it yet. I might only update once a week or something like that. I want to finish writing a chapter and then update a chapter. You will also notice that this story focuses on different aspects than the books. This story focuses more on the relationships-good and bad-rather than all the events that happen in the books and the Philosopher's Stone. I'm looking more at Harry and Dean's friendship, the relationship between Harry and Severus, and even the relationship between Harry, Dean, and Malfoy.**

**So, that's all I have to say. Enjoy this chapter. Review please. :]**

Harry sat heavily on his bed with a sigh, exhausted from the long day. He watched as Dean did the same except lying down. The day had been enjoyable but tiring.

"I am exhausted," Dean said, breathing deeply.

"Me too."

"What do you think of the professors?" Dean asked.

"I'm not too sure about McGonagall," Harry said. "She seems nice and all but she kind of…picks on the Slytherins."

Dean nodded. "She would hardly look at the Gryffindors' work and give them points but would always find something wrong with the Slytherins' and take points."

"I like Flitwick though. He talks to everyone, helps everyone, and is really fair about everything," Harry said. "What about Binns?"

Dean let out a laugh. "The man doesn't even know he's dead. He probably doesn't know he's teaching half the time either. We'll be doing a lot of reading on our own. He will be teaching us nothing."

Harry laughed as well. "Very true."

"What about Snape?"

Harry thought for a moment. "He tries to make up for how the other professors are towards the Slytherins. He favours us but it's because most of the other professors are against us. He's strict and harsh in class but I think that's mostly because Potions are dangerous."

Dean nodded in agreement. "He's not exactly approachable but he obviously cares."

"Guess we'll know about the other professors in the next couple days," Harry said.

Dean nodded again. "At least we don't have homework. It was mostly just the professors talking about what will be taught and how to settle in."

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"You okay?" Dean asked, noticing how Harry had grown quieter.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Just thinking about Malfoy, I suppose. Do you think maybe he's right?"

"About what?"

"Maybe I don't belong here."

"What? Of course you do. You're a wizard. You belong at Hogwarts."

"Not Hogwarts. I mean maybe I don't belong in Slytherin."

Dean sighed. "I've been thinking the same thing. You know, the Sorting Hat almost put me in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. It saw how much I like to read and thought I'd fit in Ravenclaw but apparently I'm not quite quiet enough even though I _am_ pretty quiet. It saw that I want to prove that I have a place here just like anyone else even though I'm Muggleborn and it thought I could do that in Gryffindor. It always went back to Slytherin though and just before it chose, it said that I can help Slytherin as much as Slytherin can help me."

"It said the same thing to me. It kept going between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It saw the same thing in me that I want to prove I am meant to be here. It saw that I can be reckless but it said that Slytherin will help me more than Gryffindor would. It said that Slytherin will give me things I want and change my life. It said I can help Slytherin and Slytherin can help me, but it said I'll always have some Gryffindor tendencies," Harry said and Dean chuckled slightly.

"I don't think Gryffindors and Slytherins are really as different as we seem to think," Dean said.

Harry grinned. "Gryffindors are just a little louder." They both laughed. "The Hat said it would be hard to be in Slytherin but that it would all be better by the end."

"The end?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe the end of the year."

"Suppose we'll find out in ten months then," Dean said and grinned.

Harry laughed again. He didn't care what would be hard. He was already happier than he had ever been in his whole life. Plus, he had a friend for the first time.

* * *

The next day found Harry and Dean having their first flying lesson with the Gryffindors. They stood next to each other and listened to Madam Hooch's instructions. They watched with excited grins as their brooms flew into their hands at the command, "Up!" They and the rest of the class straddled the brooms, making adjustments if Hooch found them necessary. She told them how to hover when it was their turn and Harry couldn't wait to get in the air.

His hopes were dashed when Gryffindor Neville Longbottom spiraled out of control. He fell to the ground and a _crack_ was clearly heard. Harry winced. He knew that sound. Something was broken.

"Stay on the ground. No one is to fly until I return," Hooch said as she walked away to the hospital wing with Neville.

"Bugger," Harry said quietly. "I was really hoping to fly."

"You still could when Hooch comes back," Dean said but Harry shook his head.

"Class will be over by the time she gets back."

"Well, you'll get a chance. We still have more flying lessons."

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Where _have_ you been, Potter, if you've never flown?" Draco Malfoy drawled and Harry groaned silently, connecting eyes with Dean briefly.

"Malfoy, we didn't grow up in the wizarding world," Dean said, repeating his words from the previous day.

"Was I talking to you?" Malfoy snapped and Dean glared. "So the great Potter hasn't been on a broom? Are you sure you're the son of James Potter?"

Harry frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you stupid or something? Or have you _really_ just been living under a rock?" Malfoy sneered, staring at Harry as though he was disabled and deserved to die. "You are so stupid, Potter, honestly. James Potter was one of the greatest Quidditch players to come through this school."

Malfoy caught Harry's look of surprise.

"Look, I know you're an orphan but that's no reason to be an idiot," Malfoy said.

Harry flushed and looked away. It wasn't his fault he didn't know about his parents. His relatives banned any mention of them when he was just two and a half years old. He had learned quickly not to ask about his parents or even mention them.

Malfoy made a sound of disgust as he stared at Harry. "I will never get why they let you in here. You might as well be a Mudblood."

Harry, Dean, and the rest of the class watched as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle floated into the air on their brooms.

"You're going to get in trouble," Dean said.

"Malfoys don't get in trouble," Malfoy scoffed. Crabbe and Goyle soared forward. They shoved Harry down and picked Dean up under his arms.

"Let me go!"

"What are you doing?" Harry yelled. "Let him go!"

"They will," Malfoy said, smirking. "I do hope Thomas can swim," he added, flying towards his friends who were heading to the Black Lake with Dean.

Harry hopped on his broom without thought and raced forward. He was close to touching Malfoy when the blond swerved to avoid the hit. Harry glared back at him but pushed himself forward, determined to save his friend. Crabbe and Goyle had just thrown Dean high into the air above the water when Harry raced past them and caught Dean.

He wasn't quite ready for the impact, however, and they were both in the water. Harry spluttered as he struggled to remain above the water but his body was like lead and he continued sinking. His arms and legs flailed as he panicked and fought to stay afloat. He could hear the vague and muffled sounds of someone yelling his name but it was difficult to really hear as the water rushed into his ears and his mouth.

His movements were slowing down as he hovered on unconsciousness. His vision was tunneling when he felt fingers wrap around his wrist though it was difficult to tell as his body was becoming numb. He gasped and coughed violently when it was air that rushed into his lungs and not water. He felt water pour out of his mouth as he coughed up all he had swallowed. He grasped the grass under his hands as he was placed on the ground and he felt a hand on his back and his chest.

"Breathe slowly, Potter," a deep voice said. "Just concentrate on breathing."

Harry tried to obey but he still felt like he was drowning. The hand on his chest left momentarily to take one of his own hands and place it on his chest. The larger hand remained on top of his and he tried to focus on the contact to ground him.

"Focus on your breathing. Feel your chest move. Just calm down and breathe slowly," the voice that he now realized was Professor Snape said. It took some time but he was soon breathing regularly. "All right now, Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Thank you, sir," he whispered.

Snape slowly maneuvered Harry until he was sitting on the ground instead of kneeling. Harry continued to breathe slowly as he looked up at his professor. Snape was sitting on the ground next to him and just watching him, one hand still on Harry's back. Now that he was breathing normally again, Harry could feel his soaked clothes and was aware of the class that was still around, staring at him. He blushed at the attention.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle, you are to go to my classroom and wait there. Do not think you are out of trouble for any reason. You have disobeyed a professor and assaulted two students. Go. Now!"

The three Slytherins rushed away into the castle.

"Class is over. The rest of you leave," Snape added to the rest of the class. He waited until they were all gone before turning back to Harry and Dean. "Mr. Thomas, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Professor. I can swim pretty well. I was just trying to help Harry. Is he okay?" Dean said.

"He will be fine," Snape told him. "He needs to rest now. You two will come with me to the hospital wing."

"No," Harry rasped. "No hospital wing."

"Mr. Potter, you need to be looked at and you need to rest."

"No hospital wing, please."

Snape sighed. "Very well. Both of you will still come with me. Come along." He got to his feet and helped Harry up as well. He kept an arm around the child's shoulders to steady him and, motioning for Dean to follow and keep up, headed back to the castle.

Harry and Dean weren't sure where their Head was taking them but were too tired from their swim in the lake to really care. They eventually realized that they were being brought into the dungeons and then led into a comfortable sitting room. Snape had them both sit on the dark red sofa by the fireplace, lighting the fire.

"I want you both to stay here. I will be back in a few moments," Snape told them and when they nodded, he left the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dean asked his friend, still extremely worried after Harry's near drowning.

Harry nodded. "I'm just tired and my chest is a little sore."

"Why didn't you want to go to the hospital wing? What if you need medical attention?" Dean said.

"I don't like hospitals," Harry lied quickly though he supposed it wasn't a total lie. He _didn't_ like hospitals. It just wasn't the main reason he refused the infirmary.

"I don't like them much myself," Dean said. "I remember getting shots and this one time I broke my leg. I was always terrified of the hospital when I was little."

Harry nodded again and stared into the fire. If he didn't go to the infirmary, he wouldn't be examined and no one would find out. Just like it should be.

He was never allowed to tell anyone and he never would.

* * *

"What in Merlin's name were you doing?" Snape growled at his three Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle looked frightened but Malfoy just looked annoyed and…smug.

"We were stopping Potter and Thomas from breaking the rules," Malfoy said.

"By breaking the rules yourselves?"

"It was the only way. They were fooling around, showing off over the water and then they fell in," Malfoy said.

"But when they were in the water, you just watched them. You did nothing to help them," Snape said, glaring.

"I thought they were just fooling around still, Professor. I was telling them to get out of the lake but they weren't listening. Clearly Potter thinks he's better than everyone else and Thomas does, too, since he's friends with Potter," Malfoy sneered.

Snape clasped his hands and leaned forward on his desk. "Mr. Malfoy, I do not appreciate these lies."

"I'm not lying, Professor," Malfoy said.

"I know you are, Mr. Malfoy, and until you decide you want to tell me the truth about what happened, the three of you will be in detention with Mr. Filch and myself," Snape said and Malfoy spluttered indignantly.

"You can't do that! You have no reason to put us in detention!" Malfoy argued.

"Oh, but I do, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said silkily. "You have lied to a professor, you disobeyed Madam Hooch when she told you _not_ to fly while she was gone, and you deliberately left your house- and classmates in a dangerous situation."

Malfoy turned red with anger and he glared deeply at his Head of House.

"The three of you will be in detention for a month," Snape said. "Go to your next class. You are banned from all extracurricular activities. You are to go to class and meals only. The rest of your time will be spent in your common room. If you need to go to the library or anywhere else, you are to ask me and I will decide if you can. Now get out."

"I'm telling my father about this," Malfoy said angrily as he got to his feet.

"There is nothing he can do. It's detention, Mr. Malfoy, a common occurrence among students," Snape said.

Malfoy gave him his deepest look of loathing and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Snape sighed. Draco Malfoy was the greatest brat he had ever met and clearly had a violent or even sadistic streak. Of course, being raised by number one Death Eater Lucius Malfoy could nurture violence in his own child. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been furious at first when he saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Potter on their brooms but then he saw Crabbe and Goyle carrying and tossing Mr. Thomas. He was appalled when he saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and the rest of the class just watching as Potter and Thomas were in the lake, Potter obviously drowning. And to see Malfoy smirking was absolutely horrid.

Pushing back from his desk, Snape rose and left his classroom, heading back to his quarters to take care of his other two Slytherins. He walked down the hall and into his rooms, giving the password and tapping the correct pattern on his door with his wand. Potter and Thomas were still sitting on the sofa, quietly talking. They were both soaking wet still and Potter looked terrible but they were doing better than they had been outside.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Thomas, we should get you out of those wet clothes. I will set out some towels in the bathroom. Give me your clothes and I will get them dried," Snape told them. They nodded and went to the bathroom.

Harry made sure never to let his back face Dean as they stripped and wrapped themselves in the fluffy green towels. Keeping the towels tight around their bodies, they grabbed their clothes and returned to the sitting room.

"Good. Place them near the fire. I would use a Drying Charm but it tends to make clothing quite scratchy, like wool," Snape told them. Once they obeyed, he motioned for them to sit on the sofa again while he took a lounge chair. "How do you both feel?" he asked when they were seated.

"I'm fine, sir," Dean said. "I can swim well. I had been trying to help Harry."

Snape nodded. "And you, Mr. Potter?"

"All right," Harry said. "Tired."

"I can imagine," Snape said. "Would the two of you be up to telling me what happened?"

"Didn't you ask Malfoy?" Harry frowned.

"I did. However, Mr. Malfoy has a habit of lying. Plus, I am aware that there are always two sides to every story," Snape said. "So what happened?"

Harry hesitated before answering. "When Madam Hooch left, Malfoy started flying around with Crabbe and Goyle. We told them to get down so Slytherin wouldn't get in trouble. Crabbe and Goyle knocked me down and grabbed Dean. They were taking him towards the lake. I wanted to help Dean so I flew. I didn't mean to! I had to save Dean!"

"It's all right, Mr. Potter. Just finish the story," Snape said and Harry nodded.

"I got to them just as they threw Dean to the lake. I caught him but wasn't ready for it so we fell into the lake," Harry said.

"Has all of this been accurate so far, Mr. Thomas?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Professor." Dean nodded.

"Good. Continue, Mr. Potter," Snape said.

"I tried to get to the surface but I can't swim, not really," Harry said, looking down in embarrassment. What kind of eleven year old didn't know how to swim? "I think I heard some laughing but I don't know. I was scared. Then you came, Professor."

"Well, I am going to take ten points for flying despite your reasons," Snape said and Harry nodded. "I believe your clothes are dry. Why don't you get dressed?"

The boys gathered their clothes and headed to the bathroom to get dressed again. Harry once again made sure to hide his appearance from Dean as they dressed. Folding the towels and placing them on the toilet, Dean and Harry returned to the sitting room.

"How are you feeling now?" Snape asked.

"Better, Professor," Dean said. "We're just tired now."

"You two have been excused from your last class," Snape said. "Go back to your dorm and rest."

"Thanks, Professor," Dean said.

"You believe us?" Harry said, looking at Snape in confusion.

"I do," Snape said. "Is there a reason I should not?"

"No," Harry said. "People never believe me though," he added quietly.

"What do you mean, Mr. Potter?" Snape said and Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh! Nothing, sir. Nothing," he said quickly and stared at the floor. He could feel the professor watching him and Dean looking at him oddly.

"Very well," Snape said after a long while. "Get some sleep. I believe you are scheduled for your exam tomorrow, Mr. Potter," Snape said and frowned when the boy looked horrified at the prospect.

"Thanks again, Professor," Dean said. "Come on, Harry."

"Stay out of trouble," Snape called after them as Dean pulled Harry from the rooms. Snape didn't miss how Harry flinched when Dean grabbed his arm.

_That boy is hiding something_, Snape mused to himself.

* * *

"What was that about?" Dean asked as they walked through the common room.

"What do you mean?" Harry said, hoping he could get out of the conversation.

"Back there when you asked if Snape believed us," Dean said.

"Oh. I just meant that sometimes my cousin does something and blames me. My uncle sometimes believes my cousin over me," Harry said, shrugging.

"Oh, yeah, my cousins have done that sometimes when they've come over," Dean said, nodding in understanding and pushing the door open to their dorm room.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Harry asked.

"Nope, it's just me," Dean said.

"I sometimes wonder if I would've had brothers or sisters had my parents…you know," Harry said, trailing off awkwardly.

Dean looked awkward too. "I'm sure you would've."

"Maybe," Harry said. "I mostly just wonder what it's like to have parents." By now he was mostly talking to himself and Dean was looking at him sadly. "Never really had that, you know. It's always just been me. I've never really had anyone to…care about me."

"What about your aunt and uncle?" Dean asked quietly.

Harry shook his head. "They really don't like me very much. They tolerate me because they have to."

"Oh," Dean said, feeling even more awkward.

Harry sighed. "I think I'm going to go to bed early. I'm tired."

"Yeah, me too," Dean said though he didn't move. He watched as Harry went into the bathroom to change his pajamas and then lay in bed, pulling his green curtains closed. Dean frowned. What was going on with Harry?

**A/N: My Malfoy is far more arrogant, mean, and sadistic than canon Malfoy. He is a much bigger ass in my story. Please review. Thanks so much. :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd like to give a heads up about Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan. They are _not_ the good people in this story. They are jerks like Malfoy though perhaps not as sadistic as Malfoy. They are mean and always after Harry and Dean, Harry in particular. They are not good, will not be good, and will never become friends with Harry or Dean. **

**I also have a new poll on my profile that I would like you all to vote on. Thank you and please review. :]**

"Harry, shouldn't you be going to the infirmary? You have your exam, don't you?" Dean said at breakfast.

"Oh, right," Harry said. "I guess I'll go now."

"See you in Charms?"

Harry nodded and walked out of the Great Hall. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't go to the exam. They would find out about everything and _no one_ was supposed to know. He had told his first grade teacher about what his uncle did to him but it didn't do any good. Harry was beaten unconscious every night for a week and spent that same week locked in his cupboard with only a small water bottle (they had to keep him alive, after all). When he finally returned to school, he had a new teacher who said his last one had unexpectedly resigned. After that, he never told a single person, not even if they happened to ask.

He didn't know where he was going but he knew it wasn't to the infirmary. He turned a corner and found himself falling painfully hard to the stone floor. Most of his weight landed on his left arm and he felt his wrist twist. He hissed in pain and clutched his hand to his chest as he rolled onto his back. He stared up at two Gryffindors, Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan. The two of them had given Harry and Dean as much trouble as Malfoy had been since the start of school.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a snake," Ron sneered down at Harry and Seamus snickered. "What do you say we do now, Seamus?"

"It's always fun to play with a snake," Seamus smirked and they descended on Harry. They pulled at his hair and punched and kicked him. He felt his ribs crack and felt bruises bloom all over. He nearly blacked out when Ron aimed a particularly vicious kick at his temple. He curled up, trying to protect him just like he did when his uncle was hurting him. He felt the two boys kick his already painful back. He whimpered quietly in pain. He felt one of them grab the back of his shirt and pull, clearly trying to pull him up, but his shirt tore instead. He was released and it was all quiet.

"Look at that, Seamus," Ron said. "Looks like the snake gets what he deserves all the time."

Harry became aware of a breeze on his back and looked up in horror. His shirt had torn in the back and Ron and Seamus could see the state of his back. They were grinning maliciously at him and Harry felt tears sting his eyes. He pushed himself to his feet despite the pain and took off running. His tears fell and blurred his vision as he ran but paid them no attention. He ran as fast as he could, not caring where he ended up, just as long as he was away from the Gryffindors.

His track was halted when he collided with something solid and nearly crashed back to the ground but hands shot out and held him up.

"Potter?"

He glanced up quickly and realized he had run into his head of house. With a sob, he threw his arms around the man's waist and buried his face in Snape's robes.

"What is wrong, Potter?"

Harry shook his head and held tighter to the man, refusing and unable to speak.

"What has happened?"

Harry shook his head again. He heard Snape sigh and felt himself being maneuvered so Snape could kneel down.

"Tell me, Potter."

Harry just wrapped his arms tightly around Snape's neck and buried his face in the man's shoulder. Snape sighed again. Harry tensed and flinched violently when he found himself being picked up and held close to his head of house's body.

"What on earth happened to your shirt?" Snape said, moving the pieces of the boy's shirt to cover his back. Snape shook his head and, holding the shirt closed, carried his student to the hospital wing. He had not expected to find his young Slytherin this way when he set out to bring Potter to his exam. Potter had already been a half hour late for his exam and Poppy had called him, asking him to find the boy.

Since the child had come to Hogwarts and been sorted into Slytherin, Snape had become indifferent to him, treating him like any other Slytherin student. He had expected to hate the child as he _was_ the offspring of James Potter but seeing him sorted in Slytherin and seeming to only have a friend in Mr. Thomas caused any hatred to disappear. He watched Potter and Thomas closely, noticing that they appeared to have trouble with most of the other students in the school and also because he still knew that Potter was hiding something. However, their issues with the student population didn't appear to have escalated to anything dangerous so he was keeping out of it.

"Poppy," Snape called, heading over to one of the far beds to put Potter down.

"Oh, you found him. Excellent. Just place him on that bed," Pomfrey said, gesturing to the last bed on the left.

Snape bent down to release Potter but the child refused to let go. "Potter, release me." He felt the boy's head shake in his neck. "Potter, you must have your exam but that can only happen with you on the bed."

Apparently mentioning the exam was a bad idea. Potter started struggling as he shouted, "No! No, please, don't! Let me go! You can't know! No one can! Let me go, let me go! No!"

"Potter! What on earth is wrong with you?" Snape said, struggling to prevent dropping the child.

"Please, please, let me go! I'm sorry! Just let me go! Please!"

"Potter, cease immediately!" Snape demanded and Potter fell limp against him, his body still shaking with sobs and apparent fear. "Potter, there is nothing to fear. It is a simple exam."

"Severus, what happened to him?" Pomfrey asked. "Why is his shirt torn?"

"I don't know. I found him like this," Snape said.

He frowned when he saw the nurse's eyes widen minutely. "Have you seen his back?" she whispered and he shook his head. She pulled aside the two pieces of the shirt and directed Snape to a mirror she conjured. He faced it and paled at the sight of the boy's back.

"Mr. Potter, will you allow me to put you down?" Snape said. The boy didn't say or do anything so Snape carefully and slowly placed him on the bed. Potter lightly grasped his wrist, though, clearly saying he didn't want to be alone. Snape pulled a chair close to the bed and allowed the child to hold his wrist. "Will you allow Madam Pomfrey to scan you?"

"I don't want to," Potter whispered.

"We just want to help," Snape said.

"I'm not supposed to tell," Potter said.

"Whoever did this to you is not here. They cannot hurt you and will not hurt you again," Snape said, moving his arm so that the boy's hand was held in his. It wasn't the first time he was sitting at the bedside of a scared, abused child.

"You'll stay?"

"I will."

"Okay."

Snape looked at Pomfrey and nodded. She came closer but made her movements slow in order to avoid frightening the child. Potter still flinched as she raised her wand and waved it over him, but otherwise managed to stay still. He never looked at the nurse but kept his eyes on Snape's dark robes and their entwined hands. He couldn't allow himself to acknowledge that Snape and Pomfrey were going to find out what happened. He heard a _pop_ but ignored it.

"Mr. Potter, your ribs have recently been cracked. What happened?" Pomfrey said, looking at him.

Harry flinched at the remembrance of Ron and Seamus kicking him and then seeing his back. Surely it would be all over the school by dinner.

"Mr. Potter?" Pomfrey repeated.

"Ron and Seamus," Harry said quietly, still only looking at the large hand holding his own. "They tripped me. They hit me."

"Clearly detentions are in order," Snape said and Harry glanced at him before looking away almost immediately.

"Mr. P-Harry," Pomfrey said, reading down the list of injuries that had appeared from the scan. "What has happened to you? Who did this to you?"

"Nothing," Harry said. "I fall a lot."

"I detest lies, Mr. Potter," Snape said. "Edit your answer."

"I'm sorry," Harry muttered. "I'm not allowed to tell though."

"If I were to guess, would that be all right? You do not have to say anything, just look at me," Snape said.

Harry bit his lip as he considered it. He wouldn't actually be telling the professor so he wouldn't be breaking the rule, right? He swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Good. Now, look at me," Snape said and Harry struggled to obey. He wasn't supposed to make eye contact at home. It was odd to be told to do it here. Finally he managed and he was looking into Snape's dark eyes. "Was it someone here at Hogwarts that has hurt you?"

Harry frowned. He thought he wasn't supposed to answer? Why was the professor asking questions when he wasn't supposed to answer? "No, not someone at Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes widened. How had the professor known it wasn't someone at the school? "A friend from your Muggle school?"

Harry just blinked. "A teacher from your Muggle school?"

Harry stared. "Your relatives?"

Harry felt himself flinch slightly involuntarily.

"Your uncle?"

Harry tried to pull his hand away from the professor's but Snape held on.

"What did he do to you?" Snape said urgently. Harry shook his head and sniffed, obviously about to cry again. "Very well. We will forego questions for now and heal you, but we _will_ continue this."

Harry nodded again. Pomfrey came forward again.

"I am sure your back is very painful but we cannot put you on your front until we take care of your ribs," Pomfrey said. "I wish to put you to sleep so that you will not feel any of this."

They noticed how the boy's eyes widened in fear, scared of the idea of being so vulnerable.

"We only want to help you," Snape said. "Putting you to sleep will allow you to get through this with limited pain. You are safe here."

"Okay," Harry muttered after a long silence.

Pomfrey moved to give the Dreamless Sleep Potion to Harry but when he flinched, Snape took the potion instead. "This is Dreamless Sleep. It will do as the name says. You will be in a deep sleep without dreams," he explained. "It will not hurt you."

Harry swallowed and allowed Snape to pour the potion into his mouth. The effects were almost instant and he was soon falling into the first restful sleep he could ever remember having. As the boy fell asleep, Snape got to his feet to stand beside Pomfrey and see the list of the child's injuries. He found himself hating the boy's relatives more and more as he got further down the list.

"I believe his magic is the only thing that has kept him alive over the years," Pomfrey said quietly.

"This is heinous," Snape growled.

Pomfrey nodded. "I worry for his health. As you can see, he has had several cases of pneumonia. He had it twice in one year when he was six. It seems that he contracts it every year. It appears it gets worse every year as well. I hope he does not catch it anytime soon if at all. He is far too weak to fight it off right now and he will be too weak for a long time."

"I've noticed that he hardly eats," Snape said.

"The food has been too rich and heavy for him. Because we didn't know, we haven't been able to slowly introduce him to food again," Pomfrey said. "He has been starved at his relatives', extensively. From these scans, it would appear that he hadn't had food for at least a week before coming to Hogwarts. He's only had small amounts of water. I would guess they gave him water to at least keep him alive."

"Atrocious," Snape muttered, turning the page on the boy's scans. "It seems as though he has had every bone in his body broken at some point."

"Almost," Pomfrey said. "Many of them I have to break again as they did not set properly. I don't think this boy has ever seen a hospital in his life."

"The uncle uses a belt the most," Snape said. "They've burned him and hit him with all kinds of objects."

"Out of all the children you have brought here over the years, Harry is the worst case I have ever seen," Pomfrey said, gazing at the child sadly.

"Yes, he is," Snape said, lowering the scans results. "It doesn't appear any of the wounds on his back are infected. Let's start with his ribs and go from there."

Pomfrey nodded and started to set the child's cracked and broken ribs. She found it surprising that two eleven year old boys had managed to break another eleven year old's ribs so easily but figured Harry's ribs were already weak from previous damage. According to the scans, they had barely healed by the time the child arrived at Hogwarts. Even in his deep sleep, Harry quietly whimpered or moaned as his wounds were healed. A half hour passed before Pomfrey finished healing the five damaged ribs. One had been particularly difficult as it had slipped and hooked underneath another one.

Finished with the ribs, Pomfrey and Snape carefully rolled Harry onto his front so they could tend to his back. They both winced at the sight of it. It was covered in scars and gashes that were both old and new. The marks from a belt buckle were deep and, while they were healing, they were still bleeding. New lashes sat over old, barely healed once, showing that the boy's uncle hadn't waited for the old ones to heal before beating him again.

They worked slowly, closing the large, open wounds. They used Healing Spells and spread Healing Salve all over. They watched the wounds close, all the while knowing it would be weeks before they were healed and weeks after that before any salve would help make the scars fade. It would be months before the child was even remotely healed emotionally.

They left Harry on his stomach as they healed his other injuries. They healed his sprained wrist. They had to break an ankle, his other wrist, and four fingers again to set them properly. They also had to fix his right kneecap that was too far to the right and made it difficult and painful to walk. They did extensive scans on his spine to make sure there were no injuries there. They also scanned for any possible sexual abuse and were relieved to find none. Apparently the monsters _did_ have some boundaries.

It took them nearly three hours to finish healing the child. Now they were quietly discussing any long-term effects and treatments they may have to handle. The boy was far below the weight of a normal boy his age and it would take quite some time to bring his weight up. Because he was so weak, they had to figure out a way to try and prevent Harry from catching his possibly chronic pneumonia. They watched together as Harry slept, still on his front to allow his back some relief.

Snape sat by Harry's bedside with the curtains closed as Pomfrey continued with the other Slytherin exams she had scheduled for that day. He wasn't sure what to do now. He had never dealt with such an extreme case of abuse. He wasn't sure any of them could really help the boy. They didn't know just how damaged the boy was emotionally and no one in the school was a professional therapist or even Healer. The closest was Pomfrey who was just a medi-witch. No one had training in child psychology. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Either they would have to call someone in from St. Mungo's or they would have to do the best they could on their own.

It was another hour and a half before Harry started waking up. He woke quietly and tried to move but found it hurt too much. He groaned and just lay on his stomach. He looked around the infirmary, trying to see if there was anyone there with him. He knew he had asked Snape to stay and the man had agreed but that didn't mean he was going to wait around forever for Harry to wake up. He spotted a glass of water on the side table and become aware of how desperately he wanted a drink. He braced himself to ignore the pain of moving as he attempted to reach out for the glass. He bit his lip as pain tore through his back but he ignored it as his fingertips brushed the side of the glass. He continued to reach for the water and was close to it when a twitch of his fingers pushed the glass off the edge.

Harry stared at the broken glass in horror. He had smashed it. Look at the mess he had made. He was going to be in so much trouble. He had touched something that wasn't his and had broken it. Unable to really move, Harry buried his face in his pillow and draped his arms over his head.

* * *

Snape had rushed out of Pomfrey's office at the sound of breaking glass. He knew it was Potter and he had probably dropped the glass of water by accident. He was proven right when he approached the boy's bed. Water and glass covered the floor by the side table and Potter was curled up the best he could be in the bed. Of course the boy would be terrified, expecting to be beat for his infraction. He sighed and waved his wand, repairing the glass and cleaning up the water.

He refilled the glass and sat in his previously vacated seat by the bed. "I assume you wanted a drink, Mr. Potter?"

He sighed again when the boy flinched at his voice. "I-I'm sorry, sir! I-I didn't mean to do it. I-I was thirsty but-but the glass was far away. I didn't mean to spill it or break it. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to."

"Come now, Potter," Snape said, sounding casual. "We have magic. A broken glass and spilt water can easily be rectified. Look here."

It took quite a while before Harry finally peeked out to the side to see the glass of water the Potions master was holding. The glass looked perfect. There wasn't even a scratch. He hid his face again. Just because it was fixed didn't erase the fact that he had broke it in the first place. He was sure to be punished still.

"Do you want a drink, Mr. Potter?" Snape said and Harry shook his head the best he could in his position. "You are not in trouble, Potter. You're not the first one to have broken a glass or spilled water. Even if you were in trouble, there is no one here who will beat you. You will never be hit again."

"But I broke it and I didn't ask permission," Harry mumbled into the pillow.

"You do not need permission to have a drink of water," Snape said. "How does your back feel?"

"I'm fine, Professor," Harry said quietly and Snape silently summoned a Pain Reliever.

"You have gone through extensive healing and you were already in immense pain when I brought you here," Snape said and held out the potion. "Open and drink."

Harry obeyed the best he could and Snape carefully fed him the potion. He felt every ache he had disappear in seconds. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's sit you up," Snape said and, ignoring the flinch, helped turn the boy over and sit him up, leaning him against the pillow. He then helped Harry take a few sips of water. "Do you feel up to talking, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked down at his lap. "I really don't want to, sir. I handle it all fine. It's no big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal, Potter. Someone, your family, has hurt you. It is inexcusable and I will not just let it go," Snape said. "And you will not be returning to your relatives', I promise you this."

"But I have nowhere else to go, sir," Harry said.

"I will personally find you somewhere nice to live," Snape said and Harry stared at him in wonder.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said quietly.

"Now, do you think you can tell me what happened before you ran into me in the hallway?" Snape said.

"It was just Ron and Seamus. They were just pushing me around a bit," Harry said.

"And what of your shirt? It was torn in half," Snape said.

"I think they accidentally ripped it when I tried to get away," Harry said, staring at his hands.

"Mr. Potter, you are editing your story," Snape said. "I would like to know what those boys did to you."

Harry was about to answer when he heard a familiar voice. His curtains had been drawn again but he knew Dean's voice anywhere now.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Dean said.

"Can I help you, dear?" the nurse said.

"I was wondering if Harry was here. He came up for his exam during breakfast but it's almost dinner now and he hasn't come back. He wasn't in any classes today. I was worried something was wrong. Is he here?" Dean asked.

_He was worried about me_? Harry thought in surprise.

"Yes, Mr. Potter is here," Pomfrey told him.

"Is he okay?" Dean said.

"His exam has had some unfortunate results. It is up to him to tell you," Pomfrey said and Harry could almost see Dean nodding.

"Okay. Will I be able to see him?" Dean asked.

"Perhaps tomorrow if he feels he is ready for visitors," Pomfrey said.

"Okay. Thanks, Madam Pomfrey," Dean said and Harry heard him leave the hospital wing. He sighed and sunk back into the pillows. He wished he could've seen his friend but he also didn't want Dean to know what had happened to him. It wouldn't be long before Dean knew, though, as he was sure Ron and Seamus will have spread what they saw all over the school.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at his head of house. Right, he still had to answer questions.

"Are you ready to tell me what the two Gryffindor boys did to you?" Snape asked and Harry looked down again.

"I'd rather not," he muttered. "They were just being stupid. Boys are like that, aren't they?"

"I suppose but most boys do not break the ribs of another boy," Snape said

"I don't think they meant to," Harry said even though he didn't believe it himself.

"I find that hard to believe," Snape said.

"Professor, it really doesn't matter," Harry said. "I just want to get better and then get back to classes. I don't want to get behind."

"Potter—"

"I'm kind of tired, sir. Can I go to sleep?" Harry interrupted but never looked up at his professor. It's rule number two. Don't make eye contact.

He heard Snape sigh, clearly irritated. "Very well. You will have some dinner when you wake."

"Yes, sir," Harry said and carefully lay back down. He closed his eyes, hoping the professor would leave if he thought Harry was asleep. He eventually heard Snape leave and soon drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"In my office already, Severus?" Dumbledore said, gazing at the Potions master.

"I figured I would give you time to process that Potter was placed in Slytherin and not Gryffindor," Snape sneered.

"Yes, it was…unexpected," Dumbledore said, his bright eyes dulling slightly and Snape's eyes narrowed. The headmaster's response had been odd.

"Quite," he said. "However, I am not here to discuss Potter's placement here at Hogwarts."

"And why are you here?"

"I wish to know about Potter's home life," Snape said. "You placed Potter with the Muggles so you surely know how they've been treating him."

"I was under the impression you believed him to be spoiled and pampered," Dumbledore said.

"I have been indifferent to the boy, as much as my position as his head of house allows," Snape said.

"As his head of house, you surely know about the boy," Dumbledore said.

"I am his head of house, not his guardian," Snape said. "Why are you avoiding the issue?"

"I was not aware there was an issue to avoid," Dumbledore said and Snape frowned.

"How is Potter treated at home?" Snape asked again.

"Have you discovered something in your…scans?"

"Tell me what I want to know," Snape growled.

"I'm not sure what there is to tell you, Severus," Dumbledore said. "The boy is treated as a nephew, perhaps even a son. His aunt and uncle take care of him and took him in. I am unsure what it is you wish to know."

Snape stared at the headmaster with narrowed eyes. Why was the old man lying? Did he truly not know about the treatment of Potter? Whether the headmaster knew or not, there was something off about the entire situation.

"Is that all, Severus?"

"I believe Potter is being harassed and assaulted by other students," Snape said.

"I'm sure it is just boys being boys."

"Headmaster—"

"Boys can be rough sometimes, Severus, there is nothing concerning about it," Dumbledore said, waving it off.

"Very well," Snape said stiffly.

"If that is all," Dumbledore said pointedly.

"Yes, Headmaster," Snape said and stalked from the office. He was beyond confused. Why did Dumbledore seem to care so little about Potter? Shouldn't he be falling over the boy to make him happy? Potter was the boy of the prophecy, after all. Did the boy's Sorting truly disappoint Dumbledore so much that he didn't care what happened to Potter anymore? Was Dumbledore trying to hide knowing about the abuse Potter was clearly suffering at his relatives'?

* * *

"Are you ready to leave, Mr. Potter?" he heard Madam Pomfrey say as he entered the hospital wing.

"Yes, ma'am," Potter said. "I've been here for a couple days now."

Pomfrey chuckled. "Well, you appear to be healed quite well. Take it easy, dear. I don't wish to see you back here anytime soon."

Potter smiled. "I'll be careful."

"I trust you are feeling better, Mr. Potter?" Snape said, approaching the bed. Potter had been given a set of his clothes and was sitting on the edge of the bed, ready to leave.

"Yes, sir," Potter said. "Thank you for helping me, Professor."

"No need to thank me, Potter," Snape said.

Potter shrugged. "Thanks anyways."

Snape inclined his head. "Head down to lunch, Potter. I believe Mr. Thomas has been awaiting your release."

Potter smiled and nodded. He waved to Madam Pomfrey and left the infirmary.

"Is something wrong, Severus?" Pomfrey asked.

"I am unsure," Snape said. "I questioned Dumbledore about Potter. Dumbledore is under the impression that Potter is treated well at home, that or he is hiding something."

"He is hiding something because I don't think that boy has ever been treated well in his life," Pomfrey said.

"Did he talk to you at all?" Snape asked and Pomfrey shook her head. "I will keep an eye on him."

"Good. If you notice he seems ill at all, bring him here. If he catches pneumonia but we treat it early enough, it shouldn't affect him as much," Pomfrey said. Snape agreed and also left to attend dinner.

**A/N: I know you were all looking forward to Harry's exam and I know I didn't go into much detail about his actual injuries, past and present. Those details will come later, though, when Harry opens up to Snape about just what has been done to him through his life.**

**Again, please vote on my poll. Thanks and review please. :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It may seem like the relationship between Harry and Severus is moving fast but keep in mind that they never hated each other so they have less to overcome. It'll still be some time, regardless, before they see each other as father and son. Also, I skip over the months pretty fast but that's because mostly everything that really happens doesn't happen at the school. Thanks for reading and please review. :]**

Harry ducked his head like usual as he entered the Great Hall. For some reason, Ron and Seamus hadn't spread what they had seen around but that didn't stop them from continuing to harass Harry, especially with their new knowledge. He ignored them the best he could, just as he and Dean continued to ignore most of the Slytherins that also continued to harass them. Their Prefects, Gemma and Mark tried to help the two first years but could only do so much. Harry and Dean had found friends and protection in two Gryffindors, Fred and George Weasley. It surprised them that anyone else in the school was apparently willing to be their friend and help them since not one other student had given any indications of the sort. The twins, though, apparently could care less that Harry and Dean were Slytherins. The twins defended them against other students and hung out with them. Harry and Dean liked the twins a lot and found it hard to believe that they were related to Ron.

Harry and Dean stayed together as often as possible, knowing they would be picked on if they were to be found alone. Dean had asked Harry why he was held in the infirmary for two days but Harry just told him about how Ron and Seamus had kicked him. Dean accepted it and they easily moved on.

Weeks passed and Halloween was drawing nearer. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to celebrate Halloween or not. After all, it was the night he had lost the parents he had never had time to know. Why would he want to celebrate that? The days leading up to Halloween, Harry had noticed that he was feeling…off but had shrugged it off. He figured it was the cold as an early winter had hit with a vengeance or it was the stress about all that had been happening with the other students and the holiday.

He woke up the morning of Halloween and immediately wished he hadn't. His nose was completely stuffed, he was hot but freezing at the same time, his body ached, and it was extremely hard to breathe. He felt like there was a huge weight on his chest that was preventing him from drawing in a complete breath.

"Harry?" Dean said, sounding confused and worried. Harry understood as he was usually up and ready by the time Dean was even opening his eyes. "Hey, you okay?"

"'M fine," Harry mumbled. His eyes slid open a bit but closed again when his head pounded. "I'm-I'm just gonna sleep."

"Maybe I should get Snape or Pomfrey," Dean said. "I think you're sick."

"No, 'm fine. Just need t' sleep," Harry said. "Be okay."

"Are you sure?" Dean said, unsure whether he should leave his friend or not.

"Mhm."

"Okay," Dean said slowly. "I'll come back after breakfast to see if you're any better." He cast one last look at his friend before grabbing his bag and leaving their room. He stopped in the corridor at the bottom of the stairs but looked in the direction of Snape's office. He bit his lip, wondering if Snape was already at breakfast or if he should even talk to Snape at all. Glancing over his shoulder, he made up his mind and ran down the corridor to Snape's office. He knocked on the door and waited, gnawing on his lip.

"Yes, what is it?" Snape said as he opened his door and looked down at his first year. "Can I help you, Mr. Thomas?"

"It's Harry, Professor," Dean said. "He's sick, really sick. He wouldn't get out of bed and I don't think he can breathe too good."

"How has he been the past few days?" Snape asked.

"I don't think he's been feeling well but he hasn't said anything," Dean said.

"Very well. Go to breakfast and class, Mr. Thomas. I will take care of Mr. Potter," Snape said. "I will inform you of Mr. Potter's condition when I can," he added when Dean hesitated.

Dean eventually nodded and headed up to the Great Hall. Snape went the other way and rushed into the Slytherin common room. Going to the dorms, he searched for Potter's and let himself in. He raced to Potter's bedside and looked down at the boy. Potter was clearly ill, extremely so. He reached out and placed a hand on the child's forehead.

"'M fine, Dean. Go 'way," the boy mumbled though he leaned into the brief touch. The boy was sweating profusely and was very warm. His breathing hitched after each breath as though he couldn't complete it. How had this happened? He had been watching the boy and he hadn't seemed ill at all. Now he obviously had pneumonia.

Cursing quietly, Snape pulled Potter into his arms and ran from the Slytherin common room, up to the infirmary. He placed Potter on the same bed and looked up when Pomfrey left her office.

"Again, Severus?" she said. "What is it this time?"

"It's Potter. I think he may have pneumonia," Snape told her and she rushed to join him. She brandished her wand and quickly scanned the ill child.

"Oh, Merlin," she said. "It's attacking his lungs. They're too weak. So is his entire immune system."

She ran to a cabinet and pulled out several vials. He rejoined Snape at the bedside.

"He has to take all of these but this will be a fight. He needs constant supervision until the worst of the virus is over," Pomfrey said, already beginning to feed the many potions to the barely conscious boy.

"He will have to remain here then?" Snape said.

"I fear the other students might try to harm him. You've said he and Mr. Thomas appear to be having trouble with the other students," Pomfrey said, shaking his head. "He needs somewhere private but with someone who knows how to treat him."

"Poppy, no," Snape said, knowing what she was hinting at. "I have to teach. I cannot watch him constantly."

"It is the weekend. It should only take a couple of days for the virus to go away," Pomfrey said. "You are the only other one here with medical training."

"Poppy—"

"He is also one of your Slytherins," she added quickly.

Snape sighed. "Fine."

Pomfrey smiled and continued to treat the sick child. Soon Harry was settled for the time. He was breathing a bit easier but they knew it wouldn't last. It would be a while before the boy was better.

"I will keep him here for today. You can bring him to your quarters after the feast," the nurse said and Snape nodded. He gazed down at the sleeping child once more before sweeping from the hospital wing. He had classes to teach.

* * *

"You imbecile! Do you realize you could've died?! What did you think _you_ could do against a _troll_?! You are eleven years old!"

Harry was pulled from his hazy sleep by nearby shouting.

"Severus, sit down!"

_That is Madam Pomfrey_, he recognized.

"We are not done, Mr. Malfoy, trust me."

_Professor Snape_, Harry named. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him but he knew he hurt and could hardly breathe.

"Hold still," he heard Pomfrey demand and heard someone huff in irritation.

"For God's sake, Poppy, I'm fine. Treat Malfoy. He's the one who tried to face down a troll," Snape said. Harry heard shuffling and footsteps, and was startled when someone sat next to his bed. "Potter?"

"P'fes'r?" Harry mumbled.

"It's me, Potter," Snape said. "How do you feel?"

"Sick," Harry whispered.

Snape snorted. "I can imagine."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You have caught pneumonia. Because of the neglect and abuse at the hands of your relatives, you are too weak to fight it off and so what could've just been a cold turned into pneumonia," Snape told him.

"Oh," Harry said. "Is this what I get every year? I get sick every year and it sometimes feels like this."

"Most likely," Snape said. "How does your chest feel?"

"It's hard to breathe," Harry said. "Almost like there's something really heavy on my chest."

Snape nodded. "There's not much to be done about that except try and keep you comfortable."

Harry went to answer but yawned instead and then coughed.

"Try and get more sleep, Potter. When you wake up, you will be in my quarters so do not worry. Madam Pomfrey and I have decided that you will have a better time healing there where the students cannot access you," Snape said and Harry nodded even as he fell back into a heavy sleep that was disturbed with his illness. After assuring that Potter was asleep, Snape pulled the blankets tight around the child. He stared at the child for a little while, determined not to admit that he was feeling worried about the boy. Shaking his head, Snape went over to Malfoy's bed where Pomfrey had finished healing him.

"He is free to go, no matter what he says," Pomfrey said and then walked off to her office.

"My arm still really hurts, sir," Malfoy said. "I don't think she actually healed it."

Snape's eyes hardened. "If she hadn't, you wouldn't be able to move it and you would be sobbing with the pain."

"But, sir—"

"It also wouldn't hurt at all had you not gotten it broken by a mountain troll," Snape said.

"I didn't see any professors going after it!" Malfoy argued. "You were all going to the dungeons when it wasn't even there anymore."

"That does not mean that an eleven year old goes after it," Snape snapped.

Malfoy glared at him. "I saw Thomas head towards the bathroom, too, before he stopped and went back to the dungeons."

Snape raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Did you now?"

Malfoy nodded. "If anyone should be in trouble, it should be him. And Potter."

"Why should Potter be in trouble?"

"Because he wasn't in any classes or at the feast. Thinks he's so much better than the rest of us, as though he doesn't have to go to class or eat with us _common _people," Malfoy spat.

"Potter's absence is none of your concern, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said. "If you are done trying to get out of trouble," he drawled and Malfoy glared harder. "You will serve two weeks detention with Mr. Filch. Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays you will do whatever task Mr. Filch sets you."

"You can't do that!" Malfoy said.

"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, I can," Snape said.

"I'll tell my father."

"He can do nothing. You have detention, a common occurrence," Snape said. "Now get out and report to Mr. Filch in two hours. If you miss one detention, you will receive an extra week."

"Sir!"

"Would you like an extra week already?"

Malfoy closed his mouth with a snap and with a final glower at Snape, he stalked from the hospital wing. Snape sighed. The boy was the most spoiled brat he had ever met. With a shake of his head, he returned to Potter. He carefully brought the boy into his arms and headed back down to the dungeons. Luckily all the students were in their common rooms and the professors were handling the troll so he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him carry Potter.

He held Potter close as he felt him begin to shiver and he wished he had kept Potter wrapped in a blanket. He shifted Potter so he could release one of his hands and placed his palm against the wooden door. His wards wrapped around his hand, recognizing him, and he entered his quarters. He was about to bring Potter into his bedroom but stopped and stared. There was a door beside his that had never been there before. He frowned.

Still clutching the light child, Snape went to investigate the new door. He pushed it open and found a bedroom on the other side. The walls were a soft blue, a green carpet covering the stone floor. A wardrobe stood in one corner and there was a desk in another. A twin bed was in the far left corner of the room with a white and red comforter and white pillows. A bedside table with a lamp sat near the bed. A large chest sat at the foot of the bed.

He had always heard and, in ways, known that Hogwarts was almost sentient but had never known for sure. Really, who would believe that a castle, even a magical one, could do whatever it wanted as though it were alive? Apparently it was true, though, and the castle had created a room in Snape's quarters for a child.

With a bemused shake of his head, Snape carried Potter over to the bed and tucked him under the blankets. He felt the child's forehead and summoned a Fever Reducer. He helped the sleeping boy drink the potion and then settled him again.

_How did this happen_? He mused as he stared down at the small child. Potter hardly looked like an eleven year old boy. He looked no older than eight or nine and his sickly appearance was making him appear even younger. He placed a hand on Potter's hair for a moment and then left the room.

* * *

Snape was woken up that night by both screaming and violent coughing. He ran to the new bedroom next to his and to Potter's bed. The boy was sitting up, curled into the corner of his bed as much as he could be, and had his face buried in his knees. He was shaking with his sobs and coughing fit.

"Potter," Snape said quietly.

Potter jumped and looked at him through fevered eyes that were flooded with tears. He was wracked with coughs still as he gasped out, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Potter," Snape said. "Just try to breathe." He silently summoned a Calming Draught. "Take this," he said. He held the vial to Potter's lips and tilted his head back, pouring the potion into the boy's mouth. It took a couple of tries as Potter continued to cough which spilled about half the potion, but they managed and his coughing calmed when the potion took effect.

"I'm sorry," Potter whispered again, swiping at his still watery eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Snape said. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Potter sniffed and looked down at the comforter, nodding slightly.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Snape asked.

"It's nothing, sir. Just a stupid dream."

"From your reaction, I doubt it was 'just a stupid dream'." He saw Potter flush. "Tell me, Potter. You'll feel better."

Potter just gripped the blanket tightly and shook his head.

Snape sighed. "Very well. Try to get some more sleep. You are still very ill."

"Okay," Potter said and lay back down. He turned on his side, putting his back to the professor and curled up, pulling his knees to his chest. Snape placed a hand on the child's back and, though Potter tensed at the initial contact, he eventually relaxed under the touch and fell back to sleep. Snape stayed by Potter for some time, watching the boy sleep, before heading back to his own bedroom.

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes. They felt scratchy like his throat and dry as well. His chest still hurt and he felt like he hadn't slept at all. His stomach was rolling and he wished he could just go back to sleep and ignore everything. His body shook with shivers and he held his blanket tightly around him. He rolled over painfully and tried to look around but quickly gave up. It was blurry without his glasses and made worse by his illness affecting every part of his body.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter."

Harry jumped slightly at the unexpected greeting and watched the dark, blurry figure that was his professor walk towards him.

"Are you feeling any better today?" Snape asked.

"No, sir," he muttered and coughed painfully.

"I suspected as much," Snape mused. Harry jumped again when the man placed a hand on his forehead. "You've still got a few days ahead of you."

Harry groaned quietly. He hoped he was as sick as he was going to get. He wasn't sure it was possible for him to feel any worse. He heard a strange, almost amused sound from his professor.

"Yes, not a delightful thought, is it?"

Harry began to shake his head but stopped when it spun and pounded. "What's wrong with me?" he asked quietly.

"I suppose you don't remember when you were in the hospital wing?"

"Kind of," Harry said. "I remember you yelling."

"Yes, you were quite disoriented. Not surprising," Snape said. "You have pneumonia. As you were already physically weak from your uncle and your immune system is weaker than the average person, the virus has easily gotten worse and attacked your lungs. We are treating you and it is likely that the pneumonia will settle into the flu by tomorrow morning."

"Why aren't I in the hospital wing?"

"Madam Pomfrey and I believe it is safer for you here," Snape said and Harry frowned. "We know of the problems you and Mr. Thomas have with the rest of the student population. We did not wish to risk a student coming to the hospital wing to harm you while you are ill."

"Oh," Harry said. "Yeah, no one seems to like us much. Except the twins."

Snape nodded. "I noticed they have taken a liking to the two of you."

Harry smiled slightly. "They're nice and funny. They're not like Ron at all. They don't even care that we're in Slytherin."

"They are some of the few that do not care about the houses."

Harry yawned when he went to speak again.

"Sleep, Potter. Worry about nothing except getting better."

Harry nodded and curled up again, letting his eyes fall shut. He was exhausted and had hardly been awake for fifteen minutes. He hated being sick.

* * *

The next time Harry woke it was the next afternoon. He was about to say that he was feeling a little bit better but then his stomach rolled violently. He barely managed to roll to the edge of the bed to avoid being sick on it. Instead he was sick on the carpeted floor and he groaned in horror, embarrassment, and just at being sick. He flinched back towards the wall violently and whimpered when he heard the heavy footsteps of his professor.

"'M sorry, 'm sorry," he mumbled.

"It's no matter, Potter," Snape said, pulling his wand.

Harry flinched again even though he hadn't seen the action. "'M sorry. I'll-I'll cl—"

"You'll do nothing but lay there and relax," Snape interrupted, waving his wand to clean the child's mess from the carpet. He cast a couple of Freshening Charms in order to prevent any lingering odors. He took the trash can that was near the desk and placed it next to Harry's bed. "Do you still feel nauseous?" He sighed when Harry didn't answer right away. "You're allowed to say yes, Potter."

"Yes," Harry whispered.

Snape snatched a vial from the several he had placed on the boy's side table. He reached out and turned Harry's head towards him so he could help the boy drink the Stomach Soother. Luckily it was one of the few potions he had been able to flavour without affecting the potion. It had a taste of mint and ginger to make it easier to swallow. What good was a Stomach Soother if the patient couldn't swallow it in the first place? Harry downed the potion, wincing at his stinging throat. He was grateful when his stomach settled, giving him one less thing to worry about.

"Better?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I have a couple more potions for you," Snape said. "You will also take a bath before going back to sleep."

Despite his sleepiness and illness, Harry's eyes flew open and up to Snape's. "Bath?" he said.

"Yes. Cleaning Charms and Freshening Charms are no substitution," Snape said. "The water will also help your fever and relax you."

"Professor, I don't—"

"You do, Potter," Snape interrupted once again. "You have not bathed for at least two days. I do not know when you had last washed before you fell ill."

"Morning before," Harry mumbled.

"So it has been three days. You will feel better if you bathe. I am sure the fever and overall horrid feeling of being sick has done nothing for your hygiene."

"Sir—"

"It is not trouble, if that's what you think."

"No, sir," Harry said. "Just don't like baths."

Snape's eyes narrowed over the child's bowed head. "And why not?" he said casually.

Harry shrugged. "Just don't."

He heard his head of house sigh and flinched when the man sat on the edge of the bed. "Potter, how long had you been feeling ill before Halloween?"

Harry hesitated. He really shouldn't say but the professor had asked and he couldn't disobey the professor. "A few days."

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were ill or go to the infirmary?"

"Not s'pose to," Harry said.

"Why not? Children tend to need help when they are sick."

Harry shrugged his shoulders again.

"What would you do at home if you were sick, Potter?" Snape asked, giving another sigh of exasperation.

"Depended," Harry said. "If I was really sick, I stayed in my room. Otherwise I just continued on with my days like usual."

"And your relatives? What would they do?"

Harry's face took on a pained expression. He put his hands on his ears and shook his head. "Please stop asking me questions," he whispered.

"I just wish to know how you handled being sick at home as it could explain why you didn't tell anyone," Snape said.

"I can't," Harry said and Snape frowned.

"You can't what?"

"Tell. 'M not allowed to tell," Harry said. "'M not supposed to."

"Mr. Potter, how do your relatives handle you being ill?" Snape asked.

"I can't," Harry said, sounding pained.

"Look at me," Snape said but Harry refused. The man reached out and, ignoring the flinch, touched the boy's chin, tilting his head up. "You can tell me, Potter. I promise you that your relatives will not find out."

Harry stared at his professor with sad, wet eyes.

**A/N: So there's one main canon event changed. Malfoy is the one to go after the troll instead of Ron and Harry and he does it simply for glory and attention. I want to smack my Malfoy so badly. Lol. Also, you've probably already noticed by now that Harry will _not_ be on the Quidditch team. So I hope you enjoyed it and don't mind my changes to the canon events. Review please. Thank you. :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have had some express concern over the developing relationship between Harry and Severus. Again, it will progress slightly easier than it would if this was canon, but it will not happen immediately. They will still take time to get to father and son status. Keep in mind Harry is very abused and a Slytherin, so it is different. He will not immediately warm up to Severus.**

**I know it took some time to get this chapter up but I have actually been kind of busy as well as lazy. I hit a tough spot on the chapter I was writing and so I didn't do much writing. In any case, here is the new chapter and enjoy. Please review. Thanks so much. :]**

Snape sighed as he let the water run over Harry's body. The boy was tense and kept his arms wrapped around his legs, keeping them tight to his chest. The child hadn't spoken much despite Snape's reassurances that he was safe to talk about his home life. He had admitted that his relatives had ignored him and locked him away when he was really ill but made him continue with his daily list of chores if it was simply a cold or a mild flu. Snape had also managed to learn about the cupboard. Suffice to say, he wanted to kill the boy's relatives more than he ever thought possible. Who put a child in a cupboard as a bedroom for ten years?

He wasn't quite sure how but he had managed to convince Harry to take a bath. He knew the boy wasn't strong enough to shower and he was not allowing the boy to forego anymore baths. The reason behind Harry's hatred of baths was clear: his aunt had either scalded him or made him freeze and basically drowned him in her definition of 'bathing'. The term 'freak' was popular among the rules engrained into the child and Snape was surprised that Harry knew his name at all. It was obvious Harry was only called 'freak' and 'boy' at his home.

Snape was more determined now to see to it that Harry would not return to Privet Drive no matter what Dumbledore said. He would not allow Harry to return to such an abusive home. To Harry's obvious horror, Snape knew about the physical abuse due to the boy's physical exam. He looked down at the child as he rinsed Harry's hair. The boy's eyes were closed and, while he was still tense, his body had released its muscles somewhat.

"How do you feel?" Snape asked.

Harry turned his head to glance at his professor. "A little better, sir."

"Good." Snape nodded. "I want you to get more sleep once we are done here."

"Yes, sir."

"Are you in any pain? Headache, muscle aches, your chest?"

"My head kind of hurts and my throat," Harry said hesitantly.

"I will give you some potions before you sleep."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said quietly. "Thank you for helping me." _For taking care of me_.

"It was no trouble, Potter," Snape said and Harry even managed to crack a tiny smile.

Snape let Harry sit in the warm water for a few more moments just to let the boy relax. He always found a shower or bath relaxed him and thought Harry might be the same. By the end of the bath, Harry had begun to slowly move his hands through the water, enjoying the warmth. Snape noted the look of contentment on the boy's face and resolved to have the child have another bath soon. Then he wondered where the thought had come from as he was sure the boy would not be in his quarters for that long. He shrugged it off and helped Harry from the tub, drying him off and keeping him wrapped in the towel until he had grabbed another pair of pajamas.

"Professor?" Harry said quietly as Snape helped him settle back into bed.

"Yes?"

"Why are you helping me?"

"You are an ill child and also one in my house. I am not about to allow one of my Slytherins to go through pneumonia on his own," Snape said, handing a Headache Reliever to the child.

"I guess I'm behind in school now," Harry said despondently.

"I am sure your professors will give you time to catch up. From what I have seen of your Potions work, you are capable of catching up and doing well at the same time," Snape said, giving him another potion, a Pain Reliever.

"Doubt it," Harry mumbled. "'M not very smart."

"Now I know that is not true, Mr. Potter," Snape said. "You have been handing in excellent work in my class. Why would you say you're not smart?"

"I'm not supposed to be. I'm not allowed to do better than Dudley. It's probably the same here. I can't do better than other people especially not others in Slytherin," Harry said.

"That's ridiculous, Mr. Potter," Snape said, "and I sincerely hope you are not holding back on your work. If you are, I will not be pleased."

"But I'm not supposed to do well!" Harry protested.

"Here you are," Snape said. "There is no one here that will tell you to do poorly in your school work. We expect you to do the best you can without worry of what other students may think. You cannot limit yourself because of the petty jealousy of other students."

Harry bit his lip, unsure.

"I want you to do the best you can. Do not give any thought to any of the other students here. If I see you or hear that you have been purposely doing poorly, there will be consequences. Understood?"

Harry nodded almost in wonder. Someone wanted him to do well in school? Why?

"You deserve good marks and a good education as much as anyone else does," Snape said as though answering his question. Harry flushed. "You are to do well and try your best, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good," Snape said. "Now, I would like to discuss your relationship with the other students." Harry frowned in question. "How are you getting along with the rest of Slytherin?"

"All right, I guess," Harry said with a shrug. "Dean and I usually do our own thing. The others don't bother with us much," he lied. "Except Gemma. She's nice and talks to us. She kind of taught us how to play chess."

"I see," Snape said. "And the other first years?"

"They've been all right. We tend to just stay away from everyone if we can. We like to be alone," Harry told him.

"Has Mr. Malfoy been causing you or Mr. Thomas anymore trouble?" Snape asked.

"No," Harry answered quickly. "He's left us alone now for quite a while."

Snape narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He would keep an eye on Malfoy.

"Sir, can I ask you something?" Harry said.

"'May I' and you may."

"What happened on Halloween?" Harry wondered. "I remember waking up in the hospital wing and you were yelling at Malfoy."

"Ah, yes," Snape said. "It would appear that someone had let a troll into the castle during the feast. It was in the dungeons but found its way out. Mr. Malfoy thought it a good idea to go after the troll when he spotted it heading into a girl's lavatory. He sustained a broken arm for his foolish acts and several detentions."

"A troll?" Harry repeated. "Are they dangerous?"

"They can be as they can be quite violent despite their lack of intelligence, particularly mountain trolls as this one was," Snape said. "Now, how do you get on with the other houses?"

Harry shrugged. "We don't really interact with Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. They kind of do their own thing."

"And Gryffindor?"

"Fred and George are the only ones we really talk to," Harry said. "The other Gryffindors don't seem to like us much either."

"Either?"

Harry flushed. "A lot of people in Slytherin don't seem to like us."

"Has anyone given a reason for their dislike of you?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "They mostly go on about how Dean is a Muggleborn. They comment on how I don't really know much about magic and stuff. The Gryffindors seem to think I should be in Gryffindor for some reason."

"Both of your parents were in Gryffindor so many people probably assumed that you would be as well," Snape said and noticed that Harry's eyes lit up briefly at the small fact about his parents.

"Well, that's stupid," Harry said. "Kids aren't their parents."

"That's very true," Snape said, thinking of how different Harry was from James and Lily Potter. "I think that's enough for now. Get some sleep, Potter."

"Yes, sir," Harry said and shuffled around until he was lying down, pulling the duvet tight around his body.

"You'll be better and back to classes soon," Snape said and Harry smiled slightly.

"I hope so," he said. "Thanks, Professor."

"Sleep."

* * *

"Harry! You're back," Dean said happily when he spotted Harry entering the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I'm finally better," Harry said, sitting next to his friend. "Well, better enough to go back to classes."

"You haven't missed too much. You missed classes on Halloween and then yesterday," Dean said. "I can give you my notes and help you with the spells."

"Thanks," Harry said and Dean smiled.

"So how was it staying with the professor?" Dean asked as Harry took some toast, scrambled eggs, and pumpkin juice. He knew his juice would now be dosed with a Nutritive Potion as Snape had told him that he needed the nutrients that had been denied him all his life. Harry had tried to argue but Snape hadn't listened, insisting on helping his student.

"It wasn't too bad," Harry said. "He was pretty nice actually. He took care of me."

"Why didn't you stay in the hospital wing?"

"Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey thought I would be safer in his rooms. They didn't want the other students to be able to get to me. Snape said he noticed we don't really get along with the other students."

"More like they don't get along with us," Dean said and Harry nodded.

"I told him that when he asked," Harry said. "I said we keep to ourselves but a lot of people don't seem to like us much."

"Shouldn't we tell someone about Malfoy though?" Dean said. "Maybe Snape could make him leave us alone."

Harry was already shaking his head. "The professors can't really do anything. All Malfoy's doing is saying mean things. They can't stop him from talking."

Dean sighed. "True."

"It's not that bad," Harry said. "We've done pretty well just ignoring him."

"Yeah, but how long will that last?" Dean said. "Malfoy will surely get worse eventually."

"And we'll deal with it if he does," Harry said. "Come on, let's get to class."

Dean nodded and they left the Great Hall after snatching up their bags. They were just outside the Potions classroom when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle approached them.

"If it isn't Potter," Malfoy spat. "Finally decided to rejoin us peasants."

"I was sick, Malfoy," Harry said.

"I'm sure but you weren't in the infirmary, now were you?" Malfoy sneered.

"I was in a back room," Harry said.

"Of course because Saint Potter couldn't possibly share the hospital wing," Malfoy said. "No, he has to have a private room."

"That's not true," Harry argued.

Malfoy glared and stepped closer to Harry and Dean. "You better realize you don't belong in Slytherin or at Hogwarts, Potter. If you don't, we'll have to show you."

"You don't scare us," Dean said though he and Harry felt anything but brave.

"I should," Malfoy said with a wicked smirk.

The door to the classroom swung open then, revealing Professor Snape. The Potions master was glaring down at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" he drawled.

"No, sir," Malfoy said innocently. "We were just talking."

"Hmm," Snape mused, looking at each of them critically. "Get inside," he barked suddenly and the five Slytherins rushed into the room, taking their seats. Throughout the lesson, Harry and Dean kept their heads down, focusing on their potions. They could feel Malfoy's heated glare and were relieved when the class ended, allowing them to rush away.

* * *

"What are the four branches of Transfiguration?" Harry asked a couple weeks later. He and Dean were in the common room, sitting near the fire and studying for their Transfiguration test later in the week.

"Uh…Transformation, Vanishment, Untransfiguration, and…" Dean trailed off as he thought.

"It's kind of like the opposite of Vanishment," Harry said when Dean continued to struggle. "Kind of."

"Umm," Dean said, thinking hard. "Oh! Con-Conjuration!"

Harry smiled and nodded. "That's it."

"Excellent," Dean said and looked at his notes. "Here. What are the three subsections of Transformation?"

Harry bit his lip in thought. "Human," he said, touching a finger. "Switching." Dean nodded in affirmation and looked at his friend as Harry contemplated the last one. "It's a strange term. I find it is anyways. It's, umm, Trans-something. Uh, Trans-Species?"

"Yes!" Dean said and Harry grinned in triumph.

Harry made a couple comments on the side of his notes and then searched for something to ask Dean.

"For the spell Toothpick to Needle, what is the incantation and the wand movement?" Harry eventually asked.

"Potter! Thomas!"

They looked up at Malfoy's voice and found him approaching them with Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott, two other first years.

"Those are _our_ seats," Malfoy said.

"We can sit where we want," Dean said.

"Well, that's where we always sit so get out," Malfoy said.

"No," Dean said.

"We're studying, Malfoy," Harry said. "Sit somewhere else."

"No, you have to move," Malfoy said.

"We can sit here if we want," Dean said and turned back to his textbook.

Malfoy growled and snatched Dean's book away. He gave an awful smirk just before he lobbed the textbook into the fireplace.

"No!" Dean yelled, staring at his burning book in horror.

"Why would you do that?" Harry said, jumping to his feet.

"Study session's over, Potter," Malfoy sneered. "Now get out, Mudbloods."

They both briefly frowned at the term but then glared. Harry and Dean quickly gathered their things and returned to their dorm room. They closed and locked the door behind themselves. Dean dumped his things on his bed and flopped down beside them dejectedly.

"What am I going to do now?" Dean said quietly and Harry looked over at him. "I can't get another book. My parents don't have the money and can't get into Diagon Alley on their own. McGonagall will kill me, though, if I show up without my book."

"Maybe you could explain what happened. She might help or let you share with me," Harry suggested.

"She won't believe me," Dean said sadly. "The only thing she'll do is yell and put Slytherin in negative points."

Harry nodded slowly, knowing his friend was right. "What about Snape? He's our Head of House. He'll help and he'll probably believe you two. He believed us about Malfoy and the lake," he said.

"Because he saw it happen," Dean said.

"Even if he does believe me, what can he do? He can't buy me a new book. That's favouritism."

"It can't hurt to tell him," Harry said and Dean sighed.

"I suppose."

"He's not that bad. He'll help you if he can, I'm sure," Harry said.

"Guess I can try," Dean said.

"Let's go now. He should still be in his office," Harry said, hopping off his bed.

"Now?" Dean repeated, startled.

"Yes, now," Harry said. "Come on."

"Oh, fine," Dean said, getting to his feet next to Harry who smiled. Dean returned it and they left their room, silently and unconsciously hoping Malfoy would continue to leave it alone. They slipped out of the common room easily and headed down the corridor to Snape's office. Arriving at the door, Harry nudged Dean until his friend knocked hesitantly.

The door opened and Snape was glaring down at them. "Yes?" he said.

"Dean has something to tell you, sir," Harry said, flushing in embarrassment at the end at having spoken for his friend.

"Indeed?" Snape said, crossing his arms. "And what is it?"

Dean swallowed thickly. "It's about one of my textbooks, sir. You see, umm—"

"Yes?" Snape raised an eyebrow when Dean trailed off.

"It's my Transfiguration book, sir," Dean said nervously. "You see, it, umm…Malfoy, he, umm—"

Snape sighed and pulled the two boys into his office. He pushed them into the chairs in front of his desk before bringing his around and sitting directly in front of them.

"Now," he said, putting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands. "What is going on?" he asked, his voice quieter, calmer, and softer.

Dean swallowed again. "Malfoy threw my book in the fire," he said quickly.

"Excuse me?" Snape said blankly.

Dean looked down at his lap. "We were studying for a test. Malfoy came and said we were in his seat. He said we had to move but we didn't. He threw my Transfiguration book into the fireplace."

"He did?"

Harry glanced at the professor and found Snape looked genuinely shocked at the news. Dean nodded.

"Unbelievable," Snape said quietly. "Your parents are Muggles, Mr. Thomas, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"So they cannot get you another textbook," Snape said. "Stay here. I will return in a moment."

They frowned when Snape left the office through a door on the left. He was gone for only seconds and was soon sitting before them again.

"Take this, Mr. Thomas," Snape said, handing Dean a book.

Dean looked up at the professor in surprise.

"This is my old school book. You may use it for the year but I expect you to return it at the end of the school year," Snape told him.

"But, sir—"

"You need a textbook," Snape said. "I know Professor McGonagall will not be pleased if you were to go to her class without a book. All I ask is that you take care of this copy and return it to me."

"I will, sir, I promise!" Dean said, smiling. "Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome, Mr. Thomas," Snape said. "I will also deal with Mr. Malfoy's behaviour. However, I believe you, Mr. Potter, told me Mr. Malfoy was no longer harassing you."

Harry blushed and looked at his knees. "He hasn't really been doing anything, just saying things."

"Anything else?"

"He pushes us around sometimes but that's it," Harry said. "He's never done anything like this before since the lake thing."

"You should have come to me," Snape said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We didn't think there was much you could do," Harry said with a shrug.

"I can always try to help," Snape said. "I will see what I can do. Just try to stay clear of Malfoy if you can."

"We'll try but he seems to search for us," Harry said and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Just be careful, boys," Snape said and when the two nodded, he dismissed them.

He sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his hair.

What was he going to do about Malfoy?

**A/N: Oh, Malfoy is such a little prick, isn't he? :P So I hope you liked it and please review. Thank you :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I haven't finished writing the chapter I'm on but I realize I haven't updated in quite a while. Sorry about that. I haven't been writing very much, well, I haven't been doing much of anything lately. I start my second year of University in a couple of weeks so I've been getting ready for that.**

**I would like to politely ask people to _please stop_ asking me about Hermione. I realize it's strange that I'm not including her and that you are probably hoping I will eventually include her, but please stop sending me reviews about it. I highly doubt Hermione will be entering this story. It's just not the way I am going. Plus, I've had people comment that she'd fit well with Dean and Harry because she's as much an outcast in Gryffindor as they are in Slytherin. Keep in mind that I have never even _mentioned_ Hermione so you don't know if she's in Gryffindor in this story or not. Just, please, stop telling me to include Hermione or asking me when she'll be appearing.**

**In addition, please stop telling me to add a third-mostly a girl-to Harry and Dean's group. I may or may not do it, I don't know. Please stop asking about it and please stop telling me to do it. It's my decision. I appreciate the help but it's my decision and it's honestly starting to annoy me that every second review is about Hermione and adding a girl to Harry and Dean. I'm sorry if I sound mean but I doubt any of you would enjoy the constant bugging anymore than I do.**

**Thank you and I'm sorry.**

Harry rubbed his gloved hands together as he stood in the Slytherin Quidditch stands, waiting for the first match to begin. Dean stood next to him, wrapping his green and silver scarf more securely around his neck. They were both pleased to see that Malfoy's punishment from Snape was holding up and the boy had been banned from attending the match. Instead he was inside doing whatever Mr. Filch told him to do.

The first match was between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Harry was excited to watch his first game. He wasn't sure if he would ever want to be on the Quidditch team. From the little bit of flying he had done in class, he had enjoyed it but he wasn't sure about Quidditch.

He looked to the right past the Gryffindor stands though he took notice of Ron and Seamus at the front. He looked at the staff stands where most of the professors were settled. McGonagall was near the front near the commentator, a coloured boy with short black dreadlocks that hung around his ears. He looked quite friendly as he had a large smile on his face as he prepared for the match. Harry's eyes were pulled back to the Gryffindor stands when he saw wild gestures. Ron was apparently emphatically explaining something to Seamus and anyone around that would listen.

"Welcome all to the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch," the commentator said, speaking into the microphone, "and to the first game of the season!"

Harry looked down at the ground to see Madam Hooch walking out with a large wooden crate floating behind her. He frowned when he saw it shaking when she put it on the ground. What was in that box?

"Do you know anything about Quidditch?" he asked Dean.

"Just that it's a popular wizard sport," Dean said, shrugging. "And that it's played on brooms."

"Wonder how you play? What the goal is?" Harry said, gazing at the three large hoops on either side of the field.

"Guess we'll find out," Dean said and Harry smiled, nodding.

"First on the pitch is Slytherin!" the commentator said and the Slytherins erupted into cheers and applause as their team appeared in the air. "Marcus Flint returns this year as Chaser and as the new captain. Graham Montague and Adrian Pucey join him as Chasers. The Beaters are Lucian Bole and Peregrine Derrick. This year's Keeper is Miles Bletchley. And our Slytherin Seeker this year is Terence Higgs!"

The Slytherin team circled the pitch, drinking in the cheers of their housemates. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were cheering as well but Gryffindor was yelling angrily and shouting out insults and profanity. Harry and Dean glanced at each other. Apparently Quidditch was very competitive.

"Here comes the Gryffindors!" the commentator shouted out and the Gryffindors cheered for their team even louder than the Slytherins had, if it was possible. "Led by their ever faithful and dedicated captain and Keeper, Oliver Wood, the Gryffindors have come to try earn back the elusive Quidditch Cup. Gryffindor has failed to bring this Cup back into their possession since the reign of Charlie Weasley."

"Mr. Jordan, introduce the players. We are not here for a history lesson," McGonagall said stiffly.

"Of course, Professor, my apologies," Jordan said though he was smiling. Apparently the Quidditch Cup was a sore spot for the professor as well it should be. It _had_ been won by Slytherin every year since Charlie Weasley had left Hogwarts. "Our Chasers this year are Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson! Ah, Johnson, what a strong player, a fast player, a beautiful—"

"Jordan!" McGonagall interrupted.

"Sorry, Professor," Jordan said as students laughed. "Following Johnson—what a woman!—are everyone's favourite Beaters, Fred and George Weasley!"

Harry and Dean ignored the heated glares from their housemates as they clapped for the twins. The twins were their friends and were the only two people to be nice to them. They didn't care if the twins were on the opposite team, Harry and Dean wanted them to do well too.

"And last is the only new addition to the Gryffindor team," Jordan continued, "their new Seeker, Abigail Nicola!"

The Gryffindors continued to applaud their team even as Jordan continued with his commentary, introducing Madam Hooch and announcing the beginning of the game. Harry and Dean watched as Madam Hooch addressed the players, asking for a clean game though she knew it would never happen. She had the captains, Wood and Flint shake hands before taking the large red ball in her hands. Harry wondered what it was for but figured it was for scoring through the hoops.

"The game begins with Gryffindor taking the Quaffle!" Jordan said as the players began to race around the pitch, tossing the red ball to each other. The hard black balls soared around, getting hit with bats by the twins and the two Slytherin Beaters. Every now and then Harry spotted a flash of gold and he wondered what it was, if it was a part of the game.

"Angelina scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Jordan yelled. "That Angelina can sure fly. The way her body—"

"Lee Jordan!" McGonagall cried and actually swatted his shoulder.

"My apologies," Lee said, still grinning. "Slytherin has the Quaffle! Flint has possession, flies past Johnson, dodges Bell, and—oh! Loses the Quaffle to Spinnet!"

Harry found himself quite interested in the game and considered trying to play sometime. He glanced over at the staff stand again and was somewhat startled to see Professor Quirrell staring directly at him and quite intensely. He had always found his Defence professor to be strange but wasn't one to judge. He had always been considered a freak growing up and knew better than to assume anything about anyone. He was the one to break the uncomfortable eye contact and returned to the match just as Slytherin scored again but also knocked Wood out of the air. He and Dean were the only Slytherins that didn't cheer when Wood remained unconscious on the ground.

Maybe he wasn't too keen on playing. It seemed really violent. He mentally shrugged. Maybe when he was older.

"Slytherin scores again! Ten points!" Lee said, making the Gryffindors groan as he added another ten points to the seventy Slytherin already had.

Harry watched intently as the Gryffindor Chasers flew down the field, tossing the Quaffle between them and avoiding the Slytherins. He shook his head absently when it felt like his ears were plugged slightly. He frowned when his head felt light and his mind became hazy. All expression left his face and he lost control of his body. He had no idea that he was now grasping the edge of the stands. He was unaware of Dean's panicked voice asking him what he was doing. He didn't know he was climbing over the edge of the stands despite the shouts of all the students around him.

He did become aware that he was dangling in the air, his back against the stands and an arm tight around his chest. Whatever had been happening had ended and he had been saved from his potential suicide by Professor Snape. Snape hoisted him back into the Slytherin stands but did not place him on his feet. Instead he continued holding Harry close to his body to help calm his heart.

"Abigail has caught the Snitch! Gryffindor takes the first win of the season!" Lee Jordan cried, drawing everyone's attention back to the game. The Slytherins hollered and booed while the Gryffindors celebrated their triumph. No one seemed to notice Quirrell dragging himself back to his feet from where he had somehow been knocked to the floor.

"Come along, Mr. Thomas," Snape said quietly, still holding Harry. He led Dean out of the stands while everyone was distracted. They returned quickly to the castle and Snape walked into the first classroom they came across. He sat Harry on one of the desks and stood in front of him. "How are you feeling, Potter?"

"I'm okay. Kind of lightheaded still," Harry said. "What happened?"

"You were being cursed," Snape said and Harry looked startled.

"Cursed? By who?" Harry said. "What kind of curse was it?"

"It was a Compulsion Curse," Snape said. "As for who, I am unsure who was casting it. You are lucky Mr. Thomas caught my attention when he did. Your fall would've been successful had I been any later."

Harry shivered at the thought. "I don't understand. Why would someone want to make me jump?"

"I don't know, Potter, but I'll find out," Snape said and Harry looked at him in appreciation.

"Thanks, sir."

Snape inclined his head. "Get something to eat, Potter," he said, "and be alert. We don't want this happening again when no one is around to help."

Harry nodded and left the classroom with Dean.

"Sorry," Harry said as they walked into the Great Hall.

"What for?" Dean said with a small frown.

"For scaring you," Harry said.

"Don't worry about it. I was scared but I also figured out pretty fast that something else was going on. You weren't answering me or anyone. You didn't flinch like you usually do when I touched your arm," Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Harry said, looking at his friend sharply. "I don't flinch."

Dean gave a wry smile. "You do," he said. "It doesn't bother me and I know you'll tell me the reason if you want to. It's not a big deal."

Harry felt himself flushing furiously as they sat at the end of the Slytherin table. He thought he had been doing well at controlling his responses to touch. Did Dean know the reason behind his flinches or have a suspicion? Dean _had_ come to the hospital wing when Harry had his exam and his treatment had been discovered. Had Dean found out then?

"Anyways, I called for Snape and got his attention the minute I realized something was wrong," Dean said, unaware of Harry's inner panic. "Vegetables?" he said, holding the dish of raw vegetables.

Harry shook himself and made himself smile. He took the dish with a nod. "Thanks."

They ate lunch quietly with Dean sustaining most of the conversation. As always, he seemed fine with Harry's limited participation. They easily ignored the stares and whispers of the other students. They smiled, however, when Fred and George Weasley joined them, introducing them to their friend, Lee Jordan. Harry and Dean ignored the heated glares sent at them when they left the Hall with the twins and Lee.

* * *

Aside from the hateful glares, spiteful words from Malfoy and the occasional ruined potion, November and December passed without incident. The school became steadily more festive as Christmas drew closer. The list for those who would stay at Hogwarts over the holidays was passed around and Harry was the first Slytherin to sign up. After that, Harry didn't pay the approaching holiday much attention. He'd never had a reason to look forward to Christmas before and knew this year would be no different. Christmas was a time for family and family was something he didn't have.

Dean signed up to stay at the school as well along with about a dozen other Slytherins. Dean seemed quite excited for the holidays like all the other students. Harry was apparently the only one who didn't care for Christmas. Except for Snape, he noticed. While all the other professors had lightened up, Snape remained the harsh professor he was.

Harry sighed and collapsed on his bed after his final class before the holidays. Though it wasn't Christmas he wanted, he was looking forward to having two weeks off. It was also two weeks free from Malfoy.

"I can't believe it's already Christmas holidays," Dean said, laying on his own bed and staring up at the canopy. "Two weeks of doing nothing."

"Why aren't you going home?" Harry asked curiously. If he had parents that wanted him, he'd never miss a single holiday with them.

Dean shrugged. "I thought it would be neat to spend this Christmas here. First Christmas in the wizarding world and all."

Harry nodded. He supposed it made sense. After all, Dean had had his parents all his life. It probably wasn't a big deal to miss one Christmas. He sighed quietly and wondered what his first Christmas had been like. He had only been five months old but had his parents done anything special? Did he get presents? Did they have friends or family over? He bit his lip sadly and stared out the enchanted window at the falling snow.

In the silence, his mind wondered about a life he could've had.

* * *

Harry was shaken awake early in the morning on December twenty-fifth. He tried to shove Dean away but was unsuccessful. He unwillingly joined the waking world.

"What's so important?" Harry asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes before placing his glasses on.

"Presents, of course!" Dean exclaimed, jumping back to his own bed. Harry noticed the pile of gifts at the foot of Dean's bed through slightly blurred eyes. "Come on! Let's do this together!"

"Do what?" Harry frowned.

"Open our presents!" Dean said excitedly, pointing to the end of Harry's bed.

"But I haven't—" He stopped abruptly when he saw the small pile of gifts sitting atop his trunk at the foot of his bed. He gaped and blinked in astonishment. Where had these presents come from? Who would want to give him a gift? Would he be required to give a gift to these senders?

"What are you waiting for?" Dean interrupted his thoughts. Harry looked over and found his friend already holding a present, waiting for Harry to follow suit. He did so and carefully grabbed a small package from the top of his own pile. Dean whooped and tore into his gift, ignoring the name tag for the moment. Harry pulled the card off the package.

_Happy Christmas, Harry!  
__Have a good holiday. Here are some sweets for you. You can share them with Dean too.  
__Hagrid_

He pulled the wrapping paper off and revealed a dish of what looked to be square pieces of cake.

"From Hagrid," Harry told Dean. "It's not the best idea to eat these."

"Why not?" Dean frowned.

"They're called 'Rock Cakes' for a reason," Harry said with a grin and Dean laughed. "Hagrid's the one that gave me my letter and brought me to Diagon Alley. He got me Hedwig too."

"That's so cool," Dean said, putting a green pullover sweater to the side. "From my Aunt Jenni. I don't think I've ever gotten anything except sweaters from her for Christmas and my birthday. I don't think she knows what to get me."

"Does she know you're a wizard?" Harry wondered, picking up another present.

"No." Dean shook his head. "We're not allowed to tell anyone, not even family. My parents are the only ones who can know."

"That would be hard, keeping a part of you secret from your own family," Harry said and Dean nodded.

"I wish I could tell people, especially my annoying cousins just to have one over them for once," Dean said.

Harry smiled and they turned to their next gifts. They were surprised to see that they had picked up gifts from one of their Prefects, Gemma.

"Muggle notebooks and pens and pencils," Dean said in surprise. Harry opened the small note she had taped to his present.

_Harry,  
__I got you and Dean the same thing, as I'm sure you noticed. I know the both of you were Muggle raised and probably have some difficulties with the parchment and quills we use in the wizarding world. If it's just for notes and planning, the professors don't mind you using Muggle books and utensils. Just make sure to use quills and parchment for any final papers and projects.  
__Have a good Christmas.  
__Your friend,  
__Gemma_

"I've missed using pens and pencils," Dean said, holding up the two packs of Muggle writing utensils. "I can hardly write with the quills though I've gotten better."

"Same," Harry said. "My writing is still pretty messy."

"Wonder where she got these things?" Dean wondered aloud and Harry shrugged. They placed the items aside and picked up the next gift on their piles.

Harry looked at his curiously. It was wrapped in a silver paper that had a hint of blue in it. It was held closed by a thin ribbon. He pulled out the card from under the ribbon.

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you.  
__Use it well._

He frowned and untied the ribbon, pulling the two sides of the paper apart. It revealed a strangely coloured material folded up in the center. He pulled it out and found it was a cloak.

"Why would someone give you a cloak and not give their name?" Dean said, confused.

"No idea," Harry said but decided to try it on anyways. He swung it around his shoulders and pulled it closed over his chest.

"Whoa!" Dean exclaimed, jumping to his feet to stand in front of his friend.

"What?" Harry looked down at his body where Dean was staring and gaped. His body wasn't there! His head looked like it was floating in the air all on its own. He opened the cloak and his body was once again visible.

"It makes you invisible?" Dean said.

"Is that possible?" Harry said.

"Apparently," Dean said. "We are wizards so I guess it's not that surprising, or it shouldn't be anyways."

"The note said it was my dad's," Harry said. "He gave it to someone before he died."

"That's kind of weird, isn't it?" Dean said. "You'd think he'd leave it somewhere you could have it. I can't see a father waiting eleven years to give their kid something, especially something like this."

"Yeah, it's weird," Harry said. "The note doesn't even say who it's from."

"Well, despite the strangeness, it's a really neat thing," Dean said. "Think of what you can do. We can hide from Malfoy."

"Yeah, that's something," Harry said, folding the Invisibility Cloak up again and setting it on his bed. They moved on and looked at the tags on their next presents, for Harry his second to last.

"It's from Snape," Dean said, looking at the tag in shock. Harry stared at his own which also said '_from: Professor S_'.

Dean ripped the paper off his present and held the book in his hands. Opening the cover, a piece of parchment fell out.

_Take care of this one, Mr. Thomas, and tell no one you got it from me. Can't have me being accused of favouritism, now can we?  
__I expect the return of my copy when you can.  
__Regards,  
__Professor S_

Dean gazed at his new copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ with a smile. He'd have to thank the professor when he gave Snape his copy back. He looked over at Harry who had finally opened his gift from the professor but was just staring at it.

"Harry?" Dean said but Harry didn't answer. Putting his new book to the side, Dean got up and joined Harry, looking down at the box in his friend's hands. Sitting in the bottom of the shallow box was a framed Muggle photo. It was of a single person, a young redheaded girl who gazed happily at the camera with her bright green eyes. She looked to be in her teen years and she wore a light blue sundress with thin straps. She was in the position of having just blown a kiss to whoever was behind the camera. Her hand was palm up and near her red lips that were shaped to kiss.

Dean picked up the note that Harry had dropped after reading.

_Mr. Potter.  
__I knew your mother when we were children and at school. From recent revelations, I have assumed that, not only do you not know very much about your parents, but you do not own pictures of them either. I did not get along with your father but I was close friends with Lily.  
__In this picture, Lily is fourteen and it is the summer before our fifth year at Hogwarts. It is the last picture I ever took of her as our friendship ended during the school year.  
__I know you miss her and I hope this helps you mourn and cope a little bit easier.  
__Regards,  
__Professor S_

"Wow," Dean whispered, looking back at the picture that Harry was now holding. Some of what Snape had written stuck in Dean's mind, though, and he looked at the lines again. Why wouldn't Harry know about his parents? Or have pictures? He had noticed that Harry didn't seem to have many personal belongings and hadn't put any photos up anywhere in their room. Dean had put up his poster of his favourite football team, the West Ham United Football Club. So they weren't a huge team that competed in FIFA but it was still his favourite team. But Harry, his side of their dorm room was bare aside from his trunk, clothes, school supplies, and Hedwig's cage.

Dean sighed and once again wondered just what Harry's life had been like before Hogwarts. It was clear he downplayed whatever happened at his home but Dean wondered just how much he downplayed it. Madam Pomfrey and Snape had found something when Harry went for his physical exam. Why else would Harry have had to stay in the infirmary for so long? He knew Harry had said he had just been a little sick but Dean knew better.

"Think he'll let me thank him at Christmas dinner tonight?" Harry said quietly, finally speaking for the first time in several minutes.

Dean smiled. "He'll scowl and sneer."

Harry laughed a little and set his new picture on his bedside table. He opened his last gift which was from the Weasley twins and was just a large package of various chocolate and candy from some store called 'Honeydukes'. According to their note, it was the best sweet shop. Harry just took their word for it as he had no idea what they were talking about.

Dean still had a couple more gifts to open and Harry watched him do so, talking to him about insignificant things and examining his Invisibility Cloak. Harry grinned as Dean jumped around the room in excitement when he opened the gift from his parents. They had managed to get tickets to the next West Ham game over the summer.

They spent the day in their dorm and in the common room. They had thought of going outside but when they saw how violent the wind was, they decided against it.

When they walked into the Great Hall later that evening for the Christmas feast, they were more relaxed entering the Hall than they ever had been before. It was the best feeling knowing they didn't have to worry about Malfoy or Ron as the Gryffindor had left as well. With Ron gone, Seamus left them alone. Apparently the Irishman needed someone to follow.

They sat at their usual spot at the end of the Slytherin table. They had only just sat down when Dumbledore gave a short speech about Christmas that Harry paid no attention to. He did, however, catch Snape's eye and gave a small smile as a way to thank him for the moment. He would verbally thank the man after dinner when there was more privacy. Snape just stared at him for a moment before looking away and filling his plate with the newly arrived food.

Harry grabbed his fill of turkey, potatoes, vegetables, and ham with pineapple slices. He was glad he was finally able to eat a bit more than he had been able to at the beginning of the year. He figured it was the Nutritive Potion Snape was still giving him every day.

He and Dean talked and laughed as they ate their way through the feast, stuffing themselves until they were sure they would burst. Despite the feeling, they still managed dessert with Harry trying treacle tart and Dean swiping a large piece of apple pie with two scoops of vanilla ice cream. They groaned in appreciation and delight at the sweet desserts.

Despite everything with Malfoy and Ron, Harry couldn't help but think the wizarding world was the best thing to ever happen to him.

**A/N: Abigail Nicola is a character from the real series. She was a Gryffindor that once signed up for Quidditch try-outs. Again, Harry will not be a star Quidditch player. He will not be joining the Quidditch team at all. I realize he seems really clueless about the sport but he really only ended up knowing about Quidditch because he managed to get on the team, otherwise he wouldn't have known a thing except from Ron. Please review. Thanks. :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A life update: I begin my second year of University on Monday so updates will be slower than they already are. Sorry but, as you all know, life tends to dominate. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. Thank you. :]**

Harry easily found his new Invisibility Cloak very useful and not long after getting it. He had nightmares relatively often and when he did, it was rare that he could get back to sleep. So, instead, he went for a walk and the Invisibility Cloak quickly came in handy.

It was a couple weeks after the holidays that found Harry silently and invisibly wandering the Hogwarts corridors. He had begun to really know his way around the school on his late night wanderings and had also become proficient at avoiding professors, Filch, and Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris.

He turned a corner on the third floor and stopped dead with a pounding heart when Professor Snape pushed Professor Quirrell against a wall just in front of Harry. Harry jumped violently as he was startled and painfully contained a loud gasp.

"What do you know?" Snape hissed to the stuttering and shaking professor. Harry almost felt bad for Quirrell…almost. He still found Quirrell odd despite his resolve to not judge people.

"I-I-I—wh-what-what do y-you m-m-mean?" Quirrell stuttered nervously.

"You know precisely what I am talking about," Snape snapped. "I know you know something about the break in at Gringotts and I know you know exactly what happened at that Quidditch match. Tell me before I get truly angry."

"I-I-I—"

Harry's eyes widened and he jumped again when Snape's eyes suddenly snapped to exactly where Harry was standing. Throwing his hands over his mouth to try quiet his breathing, he slowly and quietly inched his way around the two professors and to a nearby door. He didn't dare open it, though, and just stood in front of it, staring at his professor who was looking around the corridor with narrowed eyes.

Snape finally turned back to Quirrell. Harry didn't miss the way Quirrell snapped a look of nervousness back on his face.

"This isn't over, Quirrell," Snape said. "You _will_ tell me what you know." He grabbed Quirrell's shoulder and shoved the man down the corridor. Snape looked around once more before following Quirrell and disappearing around the corner.

Harry let out a huge breath of relief and slumped against the door behind him. He was spurred into movement, though, when he heard footsteps growing closer. He quickly turned to the door and pushed it open, slipping inside. On the other side, he put his ear against the door and listened to the steps pause near the door and then continue on. Shaking his head, Harry was about to leave the room when a flash caught his eye.

He turned curiously and found himself looking at a large golden mirror. He let the Cloak slide off his body and to the floor. He took slow steps towards the mirror, unsure if it was dangerous or not. He didn't think it was. It was just a mirror after all. So he walked closer, his reflection growing larger as he did so. He gazed at the top of the mirror where he could see etchings.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

Harry frowned at the strange language. It wasn't English and it didn't seem to be Latin either even if he didn't know much on the language. He turned his attention to the mirror itself and gazed at his reflection. He didn't understand. Why would a simple mirror be hidden in an abandoned classroom all on its own? He was about to turn and leave when a flash of red stopped him.

Turning back to the mirror, he felt his mouth fall open and his eyes widened as he stared at the two people standing behind him on either side. He felt his eyes immediately begin to water as he looked at the man with shaggy black hair, hazel eyes, and round wire glasses that was smiling down at him gently. He knew that hair anywhere. He fought with it on a daily basis though he had given up the past few years. It was hair that Aunt Petunia despised and had tried to cut several times only to have it grow back overnight.

He looked to the other person and the tears left his eyes. He stared through blurred eyes at the flowing fiery red hair, high cheekbones, full red lips, and bright green eyes. He knew those eyes as well as the shaggy black hair. He had had people comment on his eyes ever since entering the wizarding world. Those eyes looked back at him whenever he looked in a mirror but, as similar as they were, they were also different. His were a touch bright but were guarded.

He stared at his parents as he cried, one hand unconsciously going to the mirror. Lily Potter smiled lovingly at him while James Potter put a hand on Harry's reflection's shoulder.

Harry honestly had no idea how long he stayed in the room in front of the strange mirror. His tears had stopped and he had long since sat on the cool stone floor. His parents didn't really move, only to smile or look at each other or touch his reflection. He had his arms wrapped around his knees as he gazed at his parents, memorizing every detail of them. He was so wrapped up in the image the mirror was sharing that he failed to hear the footsteps that approached from behind.

"Potter," a voice said softly and Harry whirled around. He looked at Snape in terror, already imagining how much trouble he was in and what punishments waited for him.

"Professor, I—"

Snape held up a hand to stop whatever half-hearted explanation he had. "It's time for you to return to your bed," he said and Harry frowned. That was it?

"But I—"

"You are not the first to get trapped by the mirror's gifts," Snape said. "As entrancing as the image is, it would not do to get lost in it."

Harry looked back at the mirror sadly, knowing the professor was right. As much as he loved seeing his parents, it wasn't real and it never would be. His parents were dead and no amount of staring at images of them in a mirror would bring them back. He dropped his eyes to the floor, tears welling up in them and falling down his cheeks. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't he have parents like everyone else? What had he done that made him deserve to be an orphan that no one wanted?

"I believe this is yours," Snape said and Harry found his father's Invisibility Cloak being gently pushed into his hands.

He grasped it, holding it tight to his chest and sobbed. He felt a hand rest lightly on the back of his head and he took a couple of stumbling steps forward until he was leaning against his professor's midsection. He continued holding onto his Cloak but still succeeded in burying his face in Snape's robes. He only cried harder when the professor's hand ran gently through his hair and Snape's other arm went around his shoulders.

"Come along, Mr. Potter," Snape said quietly and tried to steer Harry out of the room. Harry was in no condition, though, and just clutched onto his professor, continuing to cry. He heard Snape sigh but didn't care. "Very well," he heard the man say just before he was being lifted into Snape's arms. Keeping the Invisibility Cloak wrapped in his arms, Harry curled his arms around Snape's neck and buried his face in the man's shoulder. He was chest to chest with his professor and his legs were on either side of Snape's torso. He knew he should've been embarrassed at the situation, position, and his pathetic crying but he couldn't bring himself to care.

They left the room but before continuing down the corridor, Snape stopped and waved his hand at the door, muttering an odd word. Snape carried him through the silent castle and down to the dungeons. He had thought Snape would just bring him back to the Slytherin common room but was surprised when they went the opposite direction. Snape carried him through a sitting room and into a familiar bedroom.

He looked up at Snape in curiosity when the man placed him on the bed he had spent a weekend in recovering from pneumonia.

"I would rather have you here in case you make yourself sick rather than having a student waking me up later on," Snape said, pulling the blankets over his student. "I doubt you want to risk waking Mr. Thomas either."

Harry shook his head, still clutching his Invisibility Cloak.

"I thought as much. Try to relax and get some more sleep," Snape said. "If you feel ill or anything else, you know where my room is."

Harry just nodded and rolled over, holding the Cloak to his chest. He hid a small smile in the Cloak when he felt Snape touch his hair again.

* * *

"Potter!"

Harry jumped at the shout, not used to being yelled at in Potions. He was decent at the subject and usually made decent potions. Today, however, he was an absolute disaster. He had knocked over his cauldron while setting up, dropped two ingredients, making salamander blood stain the floor, and he had already had to start over after dropping two extra Kneazle whiskers in the liquid.

Suffice to say, he was absolutely mortified with himself and at having to be yelled at for the third time in one class.

"What are you doing with moonstone instead of limestone?" Snape said, glowering at him.

Harry blanched as he looked at the blue powder. His bottle of limestone was one of the ingredients he had dropped and now he had apparently grabbed the wrong bottle when he tried to replace the limestone in a rush.

"I'm sorry, sir, I took the wrong bottle," Harry said, looking down at his empty cauldron. He had never failed a potion yet and he had no time to start or finish the assigned potion.

"Unbelievable," Snape muttered and waved his wand, sending all the ingredients back to the cabinet. "Detention tonight and fifteen points from Slytherin for ineptness."

"Yes, sir," Harry whispered and continued to clean up his station. There was still twenty minutes of class left but he knew he was done. He cleaned his cauldron and his tools before putting his tools back in his bag. He sat in his seat, hunched over, and decided to read the next chapter in the text until the end of class.

"Everyone out," Snape said at the end of class after telling everyone to bottle their potions. "Be here after dinner, Potter. Eight o'clock."

"Yes, sir," Harry said quietly and followed Dean out of the classroom, ignoring Malfoy's shove with a pinched face.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Dean asked as they headed back to their dorm.

"'M fine," Harry muttered.

"You've been distracted for the last few days," Dean said. "Ever since that night you were gone."

"Just leave it," Harry snapped.

"Sorry," Dean said.

Harry sighed. "Me too."

They walked into their room where they stayed even through dinner.

It was soon near eight and Harry was heading down the corridor to his detention. He knocked on the office door and was permitted entrance. He shuffled inside and up to the professor's desk, his head down. He could feel Snape staring at him but didn't raise his head.

"What happened today, Mr. Potter?" Snape eventually asked and though his tone was neutral, Harry still flinched.

"I don't know, sir," he said quietly.

"You've been distracted since you found the mirror," Snape said and Harry hunched in on himself.

He remembered. The Mirror of Erised, Snape called it. Harry had been unable to put it and its image out of his mind.

"It would appear it was a good thing I requested that mirror be moved. I fear you may have gone looking for it," Snape said.

"I wanted to," Harry said. "Can you blame me?"

"No, I can't," Snape said, startling Harry. "I'm pleased to see you have restraint, however."

"You told me I should stay away from it. I can't disobey an order," Harry said, clasping his hands tightly in front of him.

"I'm not going to beat you if you disobey me," Snape said. "You may get detention and lose points, but I won't hit you."

Harry shrugged. "Didn't seem right to go back anyways."

"Good," Snape said. "Now, have you been distracted by the mirror or by my confrontation with Professor Quirrell?"

Harry blinked, surprised that Snape knew he had been there. Then he shrugged slightly again. "Hadn't thought about that much actually," he said.

"Mr. Potter, look at me," Snape said exasperated. "You are not in trouble."

"I'm not?"

"No. I understand how distracting the mirror can be," Snape said and Harry bit his lip to prevent any personal questions. "I want you to make today's potion so I can avoid failing you for the day."

"I—"

"You have an hour and a half and all the ingredients are out," Snape said, steering Harry to the Potions classroom where his station was set up.

"Thank you, sir."

"Begin." Snape sat at his desk where he graded papers.

Harry brewed the potion easily, only having the potion slightly too thick as his scarab beetles weren't ground quite fine enough. Snape gave him an Exceeds Expectations for the day and had him bottle the rest of the potion. He had Harry label the vials so Snape could send them to Madam Pomfrey.

"Are you feeling any better, Potter?" Snape asked once Harry had cleaned his area.

"A little bit, yeah. I mean, yes," Harry said, nodding. "Thanks, Professor."

Snape inclined his head. "Return to your dorm and I expect to see your usual work on Thursday."

Harry smiled slightly. "Yes, sir." He left the Potions classroom and returned to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Unlike December, January was passing excruciatingly slow. They were just ending the first week when Malfoy decided he hadn't been torturing Harry and Dean enough.

Harry was roughly woken one cold night by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Harry panicked as Malfoy muttered a spell and ropes left his wand, wrapping around Harry and Dean. They tried to yell out for help but neither of them seemed to have a voice.

Malfoy smirked at them. "Let's take a nighttime stroll."

Crabbe and Goyle swung Harry and Dean over their shoulders. Following Malfoy, they left the Slytherin common room. Malfoy was sure to look around corners as he led the way out of the dungeons and to the Grand Staircase. They walked up to the forbidden third floor and walked through the door without pause.

Harry was fighting to remain somewhat calm, knowing a panic attack wouldn't help the situation. He and Dean continued to struggle against their bindings despite being roughly jostled by Crabbe and Goyle.

They stopped walking and Harry frowned at the muffled noise he could hear. What was it? Was it the reason the third floor was forbidden? He and Dean were dropped to their feet, but Crabbe and Goyle kept holding them tightly. Malfoy waved his wand again and mumbled a couple of spells that Harry didn't know. Whatever they were released the ropes and returned their voices. Harry and Dean fought against Malfoy's thugs despite knowing it was useless.

"Well, let's see if you're Slytherin enough to get out of this," Malfoy sneered. He waved his wand at the door, once again muttering a strange word. He then pulled the door open and Harry and Dean were shoved inside, the door slamming shut behind them.

Harry and Dean stared at the angry three-headed dog in complete horror. The dog—dogs?—began snapping their jaws. Being so large, Harry assumed it was difficult to see them if they didn't move.

With cries of terror, Harry and Dean turned around, pounding on the door and begging to be let out. The dog swiped out with one of its giant paws, throwing them both to the side. Harry and Dean hit the stone wall with cries of pain and tried to curl up to avoid the vicious claws and snapping teeth. Their pajamas were torn to pieces and nearly ripped off their bodies. Their skin was slashed, staining the surrounding skin with blood. They screamed and tears fell down their cheeks. They held onto each other and pushed as far against the wall as possible, praying for the nightmare to end.

* * *

"Malfoy!" Snape snapped, stalking up to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. The three first years stopped in their tracks and looked up at their professor. "You had better have a good reason for being out so long after curfew."

"We were following Potter and Thomas, sir," Malfoy lied easily. "I heard them talking in the dorms and they said they were leaving."

"And where did they go?" Snape said, crossing his arms.

"We followed them up to the third floor, sir," Malfoy said. "We came straight back here to tell you."

Snape scrutinized them, knowing the boy was lying. "Ten points from each of you for being out after curfew. Now go to bed and stay there."

"But, sir! Potter and Thomas!" Malfoy protested.

"I am going to get them not that it is any of your concern," Snape said. "Get back to your dorm unless you want to lose more points and perhaps gain a detention."

Malfoy glowered at him and then stomped away in a huff with Crabbe and Goyle following. Snape watched them for a few moments to be sure they were actually going back to the common room. He then turned and walked off, heading quickly for the third floor. He raced down the corridor, moving faster when he heard screaming at the end. He whipped out his wand and cast _Alohomora_, unlocking the door before he even arrived at it.

Snape threw the door open and mentally flinched at the enraged Cerberus. He immediately cast a spell at the small harp that sat in the right hand corner. The small instrument began to play a soft tune and it was only a few minutes before the body was lying down and the three heads were asleep. Once he was sure the dog was asleep, Snape rushed over to the two sobbing and bloody boys in the corner.

"Potter, Thomas," Snape said quietly. The boys continued to cry, clutching at each other though Snape was sure they were in pain. "You're all right now. The dog's asleep."

"P-Professor?" Dean whispered.

"It's me," Snape confirmed. "Can the two of you move? Can you walk?"

"I-I think I can," Dean said, sniffing. "I dunno about Harry."

Snape ignored the slurred speech for now. The boys had plenty of reasons to not speak entirely proper. "Potter? Potter, look at me."

It was then he and Dean realized that Harry was muttering to himself through his sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. My fault, be better, my fault, be better."

"Potter," Snape said, wondering if he should risk touching the child when he knew Harry was badly abused. "Potter," he said again more firmly. Harry still remained unresponsive and Snape sighed, wondering how to proceed. He was also wondering how he could murder a student as well known as Draco Malfoy without being discovered.

"I'm sorry, my fault, be better. I'm sorry, my fault, be better," Harry continued to mumble, still holding tightly to Dean's arm.

Snape took a chance. "Harry," he said, touching his fingertips to Harry's knee.

The contact and change in address was successful. Harry's whispered words stopped, as did his shaking, and he slowly looked over at Snape.

"Harry?" Snape said again. One of Harry's bloody hands slid down until it could lightly touch Snape's on his knee. It was as though Harry was confirming that Snape was real. "I must bring you to the hospital wing. You both need medical care."

Dean nodded. Harry just grasped onto Snape's hand.

"All right," Snape said. "Come on." He held onto Harry's hand and carefully pulled the boy to his feet, helping Dean afterwards. Harry stumbled, one of his legs refusing to cooperate. Snape immediately swung the child into his arms, settling him easily on a hip and wrapping one of his arms around Dean.

Nudging Dean into movement, they slowly made their way down to the first floor to find the infirmary. In the hospital wing, he pointed Dean to a bed and placed Harry in one. He was going to get Pomfrey but was halted by Harry's refusal to release his hand. Instead he just called for the matron.

"Do you realize what time it is, Severus Snape?" Madam Pomfrey huffed, rushing out of her rooms and tying a robe shut.

"I always believed time meant nothing when a student was in need of medical care," Snape sneered. Pomfrey glared at him slightly but moved forward to treat Harry and Dean.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Dumbledore's brilliant idea to keep a three-headed dog in the school," Snape said.

"What were you two doing on the third floor?" Pomfrey scolded the two boys.

"I do not believe they were there of their own freewill," Snape said. "I have reason to believe that Mr. Malfoy was involved."

Pomfrey shook her head and continued waving his wand to discover all the injuries inflicted on Harry and Dean. She ended up just stating the obvious. Both boys were littered with cuts of various depths, bruises, and Harry had a sprained ankle. She gave them potions and spread salves on their cuts and bruises. She mended Harry's ankle and gave them both Sleeping Potions.

"This is not the way Hogwarts is supposed to be," Pomfrey said once the boys were asleep. "They should be safe in their dorms, not in more danger."

"I am speaking to Dumbledore tomorrow," Snape said. "I am asking Malfoy to be suspended. I am also taking guardianship of Potter. He cannot go back to his relatives' and he needs someone here at the school that he can go to."

"I was unaware you cared for him so much," Pomfrey said.

"He was just left for dead and after everything, it is difficult not to care somewhat," Snape said, looking down at Harry. "He has never had a single adult in his life. Those who were supposed to help him beat him instead or left him to live with the abuse."

"He has had a hard, sad life," Pomfrey said.

"It hasn't been a life at all," Snape muttered, pulling the blankets just a little higher up Harry's chest.

* * *

"He deliberately locked Potter and Thomas in that room, knowing exactly what would happen to them, knowing that neither boy would know any spells to unlock the door," Snape argued with Dumbledore the next morning.

"You act as though this was premeditated murder, Severus," Dumbledore said.

"That's exactly what it was!" Snape said. "Malfoy bound Potter and Thomas while they were _asleep_ and brought them to the third floor. He locked the door after pushing Potter and Thomas inside. For whatever reason, Malfoy has it out for Thomas and Potter. He is continuously harassing them, trying to hurt them or get them in trouble. This is not simple bullying. This was attempted murder."

"Severus, I truly think you are overreacting," Dumbledore said serenely. "Harry and Dean are fine, are they not? They have been healed and have no lasting damage."

"Except nightmares for the next month about being mauled by a giant three-headed dog," Snape sneered.

"The nightmares will pass," Dumbledore said and Snape glowered at him.

"I demand that Malfoy is at least suspended," Snape said. "No less than two weeks."

"Severus—"

"I am the boy's Head of House and, as such, have the final say in his punishment," Snape said. "My final decision is two weeks of suspension. He will return home for these two weeks and when he returns, he has to leave Potter and Thomas alone. He will not be allowed to confront either of them."

"You cannot stop students from interacting," Dumbledore said.

"I'll do my best," Snape growled.

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. You said there was another issue you wished to discuss."

"I want guardianship of Potter," Snape said bluntly.

"It is impossible," Dumbledore said. "His relatives have custody and he is required to stay with them. The blood wards must remain intact."

"There are several flaws in what you just said," Snape said. "His relatives do not want custody. They beat the boy. He can be just as well protected anywhere else so he does not have to stay there. The blood wards are only effective if the boy considers that place home which I can guarantee he does not."

"The wards are still active," Dumbledore said. "He has yet to say it is not home and so they are still effective. As such, he must return."

"He's not going back there," Snape argued. "I will not stand by and let you condemn him to abuse for the next six years the way you did to me. He _will_ leave there and he _will_ come with me."

"You act as though you care for him," Dumbledore said. "The son of James Potter."

"Yes," Snape said. "The son of James Potter, an abused Slytherin. Remember the same thing you've always told me. He's also Lily's son. His parents have nothing to do with any of this. They're dead, he's not. I care for my students especially when they are nearly murdered and when they are constantly abused. This school is supposed to be a haven but Potter has yet to experience that."

"And that is something you can provide?" Dumbledore said.

"I know I can," Snape said through clenched teeth. "You _will_ get me guardianship because you know I'll just kidnap the boy if you don't and bring him so far away you'll never find him ever again."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well."

Snape stalked out of the office, heading off to inform Malfoy of his suspension and Harry of his new guardian.

**A/N: And the extent of Malfoy's sadism comes to light. Yes, he is actually capable of murder in my story unlike in canon. The run-in with Fluffy happened but not in nearly the same way as in canon. I would also like to thank the reviewer who agreed that a third person does not have to be added to Dean and Harry. Thank you for understanding. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Thanks. :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Good thing I warned in advance that updates would be slow. It's not going to change anytime soon. School's way too busy for me to do much else. Hope you can all handle that. I know I had many hold one while the same thing happened with **_**Spur of the Moment**_**. Hopefully you can all handle it again. Enjoy and review. Thanks. :]**

Harry scratched at one of the healing cuts on his arm absently. He was always itchy right now since his scratches were healing. He mostly ignored it but sometimes he scratched. He was always stopped so that he didn't make the scratches bleed.

"Mr. Potter! What have I told you?" Pomfrey screeched and Harry jumped violently, immediately snatching his hand away from his arm.

"Sorry," he muttered, looking down at the blankets.

Pomfrey huffed and briefly examined his arm to make sure he hadn't broken the skin or the scab. She dropped his arm when she was done and handed him a potion.

"It should stop the itching for a while," she said shortly and he drank the clear potion. She returned to her office once the potion was drained.

"She's kind of angry, isn't she?" Dean said and Harry nodded.

"She is not angry at you," Snape said as he walked into the infirmary. "Her anger, like mine, has been aimed at Mr. Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Harry frowned. "Why?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "It was because of him that the two of you were in that room, was it not?"

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean anything," Harry said and Snape frowned.

"Why do you say that, Mr. Potter?"

"Because it's Malfoy. He's be picking on us since the beginning of the year. It's not like he's done anything different. Besides, it was just against me," Harry said and Snape's frowned deepened as he sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Listen to me, Potter," Snape said. "Just because he is Draco Malfoy does not mean he is getting off for what he did. Yes, he has been harassing the two of you since the start but this was not just harassment or bullying. Whether it was his goal or not, we don't know, but this was attempted murder. He knew it was a possibility that you could be killed. Because this was against you and Mr. Thomas does not mean it is any less serious."

"Maybe, but it's not like anything can be done to him. He'll just go off and tell his father, whoever his father is," Harry said.

Snape sighed mentally at just how little Harry Potter knew of the world he had been born into. "Mr. Malfoy has a very powerful and influential father, yes, but he will not interfere with my decision on his son's punishment."

"What punishment?" Harry frowned, glancing at Dean who shrugged.

"Mr. Malfoy has been suspended for two weeks in response to his transgressions," Snape said and Harry gaped.

"Are you serious?" Harry said and Snape nodded. "Suspended," he repeated quietly in shock.

"He will also be under very close watch when he returns," Snape said. "Any further harassment or violence against either of you will result in a harsher punishment." He inwardly smiled as the two boys quietly expressed their joy at being free of Malfoy for a while.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said. "We know you probably didn't want to suspend one of your Slytherins."

Snape's eyebrows rose again. "You are both my Slytherins as well, are you not?"

Harry and Dean blushed and looked down.

"I have something else to discuss with you, Mr. Potter," Snape said and Harry looked at him curiously. "I have told you before that I will not let you return to your relatives'."

Harry nodded, ignoring the look that Dean gave him.

"Because of that and recent events, it has come to my attention that you sorely need a guardian."

"What? No, I'm okay, Professor, really," Harry immediately argued.

Snape held up a hand to stall any further protests. "You need a guardian, Potter. You need someone who will help you and who you can rely on."

Harry sighed, defeated. "Who is it?"

Snape was silent for a moment. "Me."

Harry's head snapped up so fast, Snape feared the boy would hurt his neck. Harry's eyes were wide and his mouth had fallen open. "Why?" he whispered.

"It is only temporary and I am the logical choice for the school year. I am already your Head of House," Snape said and Harry continued to stare. "I will be responsible for your wellbeing and I will be here for you to turn to when you need help. I will be responsible for your punishment should you get into any trouble. There is already a room in my quarters that you may use under certain circumstances."

Harry's eyes were bright. He looked down and bit his lip to keep from crying. He really didn't have to go back to the Dursleys'. Snape was really going to find a place for him to go. Snape had _volunteered_ to be his temporary guardian. Did that mean the professor liked him or would Snape hurt him too? The man _had_ mentioned being in charge of punishment.

"Potter?"

Snape's voice broke his thoughts and he looked up.

"Are you quite all right?" Snape asked.

Harry nodded, swiping at his eyes. "I'm fine. Just happy I don't have to go back. I've always wanted to get out but I'd mostly given up."

"Given up?"

Harry shrugged one shoulder. "I quickly realized that no one was going to come and save me."

"When did you realize this?" Snape asked casually.

"I was four. I had wished for the third year in a row to be loved and taken away. It doesn't take long to notice your wishes aren't coming true," Harry said.

Snape blinked quickly as he found his eyes uncharacteristically filled with moisture. He cleared his throat awkwardly to gain Harry's attention, or so he told himself. It had nothing to do with how thick his throat had become.

"Be assured, Potter, that you will be taken care of," Snape said. "I will find a good home for you. I will interview and check all options to ensure you will be safe and cared for."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said quietly and Snape cleared his throat again uncomfortably.

"Well then, get some rest, boys," Snape said. "You should be released by dinner. Don't give Madam Pomfrey any trouble."

"Yes, sir," the boys said together and Snape swept from the infirmary.

"Do you think he knows why there's a three-headed dog in the school?" Dean asked Harry when the professor was gone.

"I can't see him not knowing," Harry said. "It's a giant dog. It's obviously here for a reason."

"Must be a pretty important reason," Dean said and Harry nodded.

"Whatever it is, I don't care. I just want to forget the dog exists," Harry said with Dean agreeing heartily. They settled down into their beds after that to sleep for a couple of hours before their release.

* * *

"Professor? Can I talk to you?" Harry asked Snape hesitantly. Snape was in the common room to offer his help and Harry figured it was the best time to speak to the professor.

"Here or private?" Snape asked.

"Private, please," Harry whispered. Snape nodded and got off the sofa. He gestured for Harry to follow him and led the way out of the common room to his office. He had Harry sit and leaned against his desk, looking down at his student.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" Snape said.

"I-I was wondering about the, uh, the guardianship, sir," Harry said.

"What about it?"

"Are-are there forms?" Harry asked.

Snape nodded.

"Do my relatives have to sign?"

"Yes. They have to sign over your custody to me."

"Do I have to be there when they sign?" Harry asked, his voice quiet, obviously scared of the answer.

"No, you don't, Potter," Snape said. "You are not required to sign anything or be present for any part of the proceedings."

"Really?" Harry said, looking at the professor.

"Really," Snape repeated. "Anything else?"

Harry bit his lip, debating over whether he should approach the subject or not. Eventually he decided. "Dean and I, we've been wondering about the dog."

Snape shifted, sitting up a little straighter. "What about it?"

"Why is it here?"

Snape sighed and considered the boy in front of him. He had wondered if Potter or Thomas would approach him about the dog. "Have either of you gone back?"

Harry shook his head violently, his eyes wide.

"All right, calm down. I was simply asking," Snape said. "Have you been having any nightmares?"

"Some," Harry said with a shrug. "Same with Dean. They haven't been too bad though."

"If they do, come to me. I can help you," Snape said and Harry nodded. "Now, the dog. Do you remember at the beginning of the year, there was an article in the _Daily Prophet_ about a break-in at Gringotts?"

Harry nodded. "They broke into an empty vault. It was the vault Hagrid had taken me to. He had taken a small package out of it."

Snape mentally cursed the gamekeeper's carelessness. How could he have let an eleven year old boy even glimpse that package?

"Yes, well, that package was brought here. Professor Dumbledore brought it here to protect it and the dog is guarding it."

"Guess you won't tell me what the package is," Harry said.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to know?"

Harry gave a half smile. "Not really. We were mostly curious about why a three-headed dog was being kept in a school."

"As you should've been," Snape said. "I would've been worried had you just accepted its presence."

Harry smiled again.

"Is that all, Potter?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Very well. Let us return to the common room."

Harry nodded and they left the professor's office.

* * *

Harry and Dean skidded around the corner and shimmied into a tight alcove. They held their breath as Nott and Zabini came into view.

"You can't hide forever," Nott said. "You have to come back to the common room at some point. We'll be waiting, you little traitors."

Harry and Dean glanced at each other, knowing the other boy was right. Even as the two Slytherins disappeared from sight, they didn't dare move or speak for several long moments. They slowly slipped from their hiding place and sighed in relief at the empty corridor.

They had thought—and hoped—that the next couple weeks would be good with Malfoy gone. How wrong they had been. No one really knew why Malfoy had been suspended, but the Slytherins had taken it upon themselves to put the blame on Harry and Dean.

They were the traitors for having sold out one of their own. Harry and Dean rarely left their room outside of class and meals, but it didn't seem to matter. They were cornered in the common room and ambushed in the corridors. They were pushed and shoved and punched. Their things were stolen or destroyed. Their room was turned into a disaster zone whenever they were gone. The only time they had a semblance of peace was while they were asleep and in Potions. No matter what, no one wanted to risk angering Snape.

"We should tell Snape," Dean whispered as they sat in the back of the library.

Harry shook his head. "He's busy. He's still trying to get the guardianship approved."

"He'd want to know," Dean said.

"No, I don't want to bother him," Harry said. "He already had to deal with us a week ago. He doesn't need to again."

Dean sighed quietly. Harry was always so worried about bothering or angering the professor. He seemed to think everything would be a burden and that the professor wouldn't care. Dean knew it wasn't true. He knew Snape would at least _try_ to help. He wasn't afraid of Snape. He was more scared of their housemates.

He resolved to visit Snape soon and ask for help. For now, he settled into the safety of the library and studied the newest creature from Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

Snape sighed in irritation as he tried to focus on the papers he was supposed to be grading. Dumbledore had yet to get him the guardianship papers for Potter despite Snape's prodding. He knew the headmaster was doing it on purpose. He didn't want Snape to having guardianship of the boy as he didn't want Potter to be removed from Privet Drive. He didn't know what the headmaster's plans were for Potter but Snape refused to let him sacrifice the boy.

He knew the boy needed a proper guardian and fast. The boy needed to know that there _were_ some trusted adults left in the world. He needed to know that he was just as worthy of being cared for as any other adult.

Snape sighed. If Dumbledore didn't get those bloody papers, he'd get them himself. Lucius Malfoy wasn't the only man with contacts at the Ministry. At that thought, he snatched a blank parchment and began to pen his correspondence.

It was clear Dumbledore would not be obliging his guardianship requests—demands—anytime soon. As such he would use his own more reliable resources. He knew Alexei would help him and would do so with few questions and little hesitation.

He smiled to himself as he thought of Alexei. Almost no one actually knew just who the man was. Snape, himself, had found out by chance and had been shocked. It wasn't surprising due to the fact that everyone knew that Alexei had died when he was fourteen. Or so the world had been led to believe.

Alexei Nikolaevich Romanov had not been executed with the rest of the Romanov family. He and Anastasia had survived the execution but Anastasia had still died later on. The two of them had been snatched just before the family had been killed. The 'Alexei' and 'Anastasia' that had been killed had been golems made to look like them. The real Alexei and Anastasia had been taken away to the wizarding world.

They had been aware of the wizarding world due to the family advisor and Alexei's 'healer', Grigori Rasputin. Unknown to everyone except the Romanovs, Rasputin used potions and magic to manage Alexei's haemophilia and even save him from an instance of internal bleeding that should have killed him. None of the Romanovs had been magical but Rasputin had been a wizard and not just a wizard. As Alexei had told Snape, Rasputin had also been a vampire.

Rasputin had been asked by the Emperor and Empress to save their two youngest children in order to keep the royal family alive and let heirs to the Russian throne remain. And he had though only Alexei had survived. Anastasia fell deathly ill and no potions or magic could help her. She died just months after the executions. Rasputin had then raised Alexei himself and away from the public. He faked his own death and changed his appearance a little so that he and an aged Alexei could go out into public once again.

At twenty-five, Rasputin turned Alexei. Five years after that, they were travelling in Taiwan where they were attacked by rogue vampires. Rasputin was killed and Alexei fled. He travelled to Britain and took his Mastery in Potions. Despite being a Muggle, Alexei had somehow gotten magic after being turned into a vampire. He assumed Rasputin had done something to allow for magical abilities to be given through the change.

He finished his Mastery in the three years and quickly became one of the most famous Potions masters in the world. After that, he studied several subjects, becoming Masters in most of them, and held several jobs. It was exactly forty-one years after he became a Potions master that he received the best apprentice he had ever had, according to Alexei. Snape always blushed under the praise but was pleased with the assessments

Snape finished his letter and sealed it in an envelope with Alexei's name on the front. He never used Alexei's last name as the vampire only used his real last name with his close friends who knew who he was. Snape whistled and watched the barn owl swoop through the magical window and land on his desk. He held up the letter for Ria who took it in her beak.

"For Alexei," Snape said. "I'm sure he knows it is coming already."

She hooted quietly and took off again. He watched her go and then turned back to the fifth year essays in front of him.

* * *

Snape watched Potter and Thomas during breakfast a few days later. Malfoy would be returning that day at lunch and Snape could honestly say he was worried. He knew Malfoy would not leave Potter and Thomas alone and might even step up his attacks. Snape, of course, had no one to go to with the concerns and would just have to take care of his two small students himself.

He stroked Ria's feathers as he removed her letter. His name was written in Russian on the envelope. Pushing a bowl of berries towards the owl, he opened the letter swiftly. It, too, was in Russian but, thanks to Alexei, he could understand it and speak it flawlessly.

_My friend,__  
__You wound me with your initial reliance on Dumbledore. You should know to always contact me first. I will always oblige. I will also require a visit. It has been far too long, my friend.__  
__Now, to matters. Guardianship of one Harry Potter? Of this I must ask questions. As such, I will see you on the day.__  
__Until then.__  
__Alexei_

Snape snorted quietly and shook his head, folding Alexei's letter. The vampire was always like that. He always joked around and invited himself for last minute visits. He rarely did or spoke of anything in letters, preferring to communicate in person.

Putting the letter in his pocket, he returned to his breakfast and to watching his Slytherins.

* * *

Harry gasped as he rushed around the corner only to collide with a hard body. He fell to the ground, his books and notebooks flying out of his arms. He grunted as he hit the floor and looked up at whoever he had hit.

The man was really tall and not just because Harry was only eleven, short for his age, and on the ground. The man had longer hair, kind of like Harry's except it wasn't messy. His hair was reddish but brown at the same time and lay nicely around his ears.

_Auburn_, his mind supplied when he tried to remember the proper term for the man's hair colour.

His eyes were large but they fit well in the man's face. Harry thought that maybe the eyes would've been too large when the man was a kid. The eyes were a misty blue, looking like they had some grey in them and they were kind as they looked down at Harry. He also noticed a very thin ring of black around the man's irises.

"Are you all right, my child?" the man asked and Harry was startled at the heavy accent that laced the deep words. He didn't recognize it and wondered where the man was from.

Harry shook himself when he realized the man had asked him a question. "Oh, I'm-I'm okay. I'm real sorry, sir! I didn't mean to run into you." Here he scrambled to gather his dropped books as he remembered just why he had been running in the first place.

"It is quiet all right, ребенок," the man said.

Harry blinked at the odd word.

"What has you in such a hurry?" the man asked.

"Oh, I'm late for class," Harry said, jumping to his feet. "Potions."

"Severus Snape is your professor, yes?"

"Yes, sir, and he won't be pleased that I'm late," Harry said. "I have to go. I'm sorry again for running into you. Sorry, sir!"

The man watched as Harry stumbled slightly in his effort to be respectful but also rush at the same time.

"I know Professor Snape and will tell him what happened," the man said and Harry looked at him in surprise. "My name is Alexei."

"I'm Harry."

"A pleasure," Alexei said. "Get on to class now."

"Bye, sir! Thank you, sir!"

Alexei watched Harry rush off with a small smile. The child was endearing and he could see why Severus had taken to him. With another smile, he followed Harry's path and headed to the Potions classroom. He silently entered the room and drifted up to the front to wait for the professor. All the students were staring at him in confusion and he smirked. He knew Severus never had visitors but Alexei was going to fix that.

He raised an eyebrow when the classroom door was thrown open and Severus stalked in. He grinned when Severus noticed him. He knew the man would have faltered in his steps had they not been in a full classroom. Instead he watched Severus storm up to the front and to him.

"Привет, Severus," he said politely and nearly laughed at the man's quiet growl.

"What are you doing here?"

"I informed you I would be coming by."

"Yes, but not to my classroom," Severus hissed.

"I had to inform you of my arrival," Alexei said, sounding perfectly innocent and Severus growled again.

"Consider me informed," Severus said, his eyes narrowing.

"Of course," Alexei said, smiling. "I will see you later, mой друг."

"Try not to wreak havoc," Severus said dryly and the vampire laughed.

"I will do my best," Alexei said and swept from the classroom.

Snape sighed and shook his head. The vampire was a menace and Severus sometimes felt like he was dealing with a fourteen year old instead of the hundreds of years he was.

"Page two-fifty-two," he snapped at the class. "A basic Burn Salve. Work independently. Have caution with the nettles and snake venom. Neither have pleasant effects on the skin."

The eleven year olds scrambled to open their books, set up, and retrieve the ingredients. Snape watched them but only with partial attention. The other half was wandering. Malfoy had returned from his suspension just in time for Potions class and anyone would have to be blind to miss the hateful glares the boy was sending Potter and Thomas. The two were standing stiffly as they worked on their potions, forcing themselves to ignore Malfoy.

Malfoy was preparing his ingredients and brewing viciously, throwing his ingredients into the liquid, making it splash. He knew he should be telling the boy to stop lest he hurt himself or others, but he also knew Malfoy was doing it to be irritating and spiteful. If the boy were to get hurt it would be his own fault.

He looked at Potter and Thomas briefly before shifting his attention to a Potions journal on his desk. Potions Master Nikolai Jardin was making strides in his research on improving the Fever Reducer. He read through the observations and experiments the man had done, nodding approvingly. He was looking through the list of various ingredients and combinations the man had tried when he heard a strange sizzling sound. The students were brewing Burn Salve. There should not be any sizzling of the potions.

His head flew up and his eyes quickly scanned the room, searching for the source. He soon found the bright yellow potion that sat in front of a horrified Harry Potter. Malfoy was looking smug as they watched the potion boil and sizzle dangerously. Snape jumped to his feet and began to rush over.

"Get down!" he yelled. Most of the students listened and managed to get under their desks just as the potion exploded. Those that had been closest to the potion were unable to escape the liquid.

Malfoy, Thomas, Potter, and Parkinson got hit and Potter got hit the worst. He was drenched in the potion and was screaming in obvious pain. Snape could see why. The destroyed potion had somehow been turned into an acid and was now eating straight through the boy's clothing and beginning to burn away his skin. Malfoy, Parkinson, and Thomas were also yelling in pain as the little bit of potion that had hit them took away their skin as well.

"Everyone out!" he said to the rest of the class, waving his wand to vanish the potions and prevent any further explosions. The rest of the first years rushed from the room, some crying and others whispering excitedly.

When they were all gone, Snape rushed to the injured students. He turned to Potter first and immediately began to use his wand to wash away the acidic potion. It washed off, leaving behind burnt skin and very open wounds.

"Try to stay still, Potter," he said quietly, gently stopping the boy from moving. Harry whimpered and continued to cry but nodded.

At the agreement, Snape moved on to the other three students but not before sending off his doe Patronus to call for Pomfrey. He washed the potion off the others and carefully washed out the wounds with simple water. It was only a few minutes before Pomfrey arrived, racing into the classroom and to the injured students.

"What happened?"

"A potion exploded," Snape said. "I am unsure why but whatever happened turned the potion into an acid. Potter got hit the worst."

Pomfrey nodded and turned to Potter. She waved her wand over him several times, muttering quick incantations. Soon she was carefully levitating the child.

"Bring the others," she said shortly and left with Harry.

Snape quickly gathered the remaining three, helping them to their feet and ignoring Malfoy's exaggerated moaning and complaining. Thomas cradled his damaged arm to his chest and followed quietly. Parkinson held her hands out in front of her while she wailed about the pain and how it was all Potter's fault and that she was going to sue. Snape just rolled his eyes and pushed them into the hospital wing where Potter was already settled in his usual bed and being treated.

"Sit," he said, pointing Malfoy and Parkinson to the beds. They did so all the while complaining loudly. Thomas hopped onto the bed next to Potter's and awaited his treatment silently. Snape briefly put a hand on Thomas' shoulder, squeezing lightly in comfort. He knew the boy was crying lightly and didn't blame him. The boy's arm was severely burned. He saw Thomas give him a small smile and Snape nodded in response.

"Potter's an imbecile! He did it on purpose! He was trying to kill me!" Malfoy was shouting and Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. He should be allowed to hex this child. No, he did not condone child abuse in the slightest but Draco Malfoy had never known the meaning of discipline and it was high time he learned.

"Then why, Mr. Malfoy, did Mr. Potter get more injured than you if you were the intended target?" Snape drawled.

"Because he's stupid! He had no idea what he was doing! He doesn't know a thing about Potions! Now expel him for attempted murder!" Malfoy yelled and Snape rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Merlin save him from spoiled brats that severely needed a good smack. He also snorted mentally at the 'attempted murder' comment. As though Malfoy hadn't just finished serving suspension because of attempted murder.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you seriously believe that I do not know that you are the one that put the Doxy wing in Mr. Potter's potion, you are quite delusional," Snape said and just raised an eyebrow at the offended look Malfoy gave him.

"I didn't touch his potion!" Malfoy argued. "He's the idiot who obviously grabbed the wrong ingredient!"

"Mr. Malfoy, you are only making yourself sound ridiculous. Shut up and sit there. I know it was you and you will be punished accordingly once Madam Pomfrey has taken care of your injuries," Snape said. Malfoy's jaw clenched and he huffed, leaning back against the pillow on the bed heavily.

_Honestly_, Snape thought and turned to Potter. The boy was awake and calmer now. Clearly his pain had diminished. Pomfrey was using salves and potions to heal the child who looked like he had just been pulled out of a fire. Potter would have scars but Snape hoped his salve could help make them disappear.

"Severus?"

He turned and found Alexei hovering in the doorway. Snape motioned him over with a quiet sigh.

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked.

"I was wandering and passed your classroom. I smelt the blood," Alexei said and Snape nodded. "What happened?"

"Mr. Malfoy decided to add to Mr. Potter's potion," Snape said, ignoring Malfoy's noise of protest. "It became acidic and Potter took the most of it."

"Poor child," Alexei said, looking down at Harry.

"How is Potter?" Snape asked Pomfrey as she finally finished bandaging the last of Harry's injuries on his leg.

"He needs rest but he will be fine," Pomfrey said, giving Harry a Sleeping Potion and moving onto Dean. "Physically he will be fine. I am unsure how he will manage mentally. He has barely recovered from his encounter with the dog."

"Dog?" Alexei questioned.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Thomas were locked in a forbidden room with a three-headed dog by Mr. Malfoy. Malfoy just returned today from his two week suspension," Snape said, crossing his arms. He, too, was wondering how this would affect Potter's mentality. He had begun to wonder if the boy would become depressed or withdrawn. What if Potter just gave up, the way he had about being taken away from the Dursleys'? "If these four will be fine?"

"Yes," Pomfrey said, "they will be fine. Aside from Mr. Potter, they will be released within the hour."

"Very well," Snape said. "I will return later to check on Potter."

Pomfrey nodded and Snape left the infirmary with Alexei. He could feel a very large headache coming on and he made his way directly to his rooms and to his potions cabinet. He downed a Headache Reliever and sat on the sofa, Alexei in the lounge chair.

"I do not believe I have ever seen you care for a student quite as much as you do Mr. Potter," Alexei said and Snape glowered slightly.

"You have seen him. I believe the boy is barely holding it together anymore," Snape said. "He hasn't experienced the safety Hogwarts is supposed to provide. He has three friends in this entire school while everyone else hates him or ignores him. I'm sure he had been hoping to have a better life here at the school even if just for the few months he is away from his relatives."

"He reminds me very much of someone else I know," Alexei said, looking at Snape pointedly.

Snape just looked at the floor. He had realized the same thing. Harry was very much like he was as a child. Harry had an extremely similar childhood and now an extremely similar school experience as Snape's.

"How bad is it at his home?" Alexei asked.

"Worse than anything I went through," Snape said, meeting the vampire's eyes which turned even graver.

"You are absolutely sure about the guardianship?"

Snape nodded. "The boy needs someone and it will allow him somewhere to go should I not find a proper family before the end of the school year."

Alexei gazed at his friend. Severus said the guardianship was only temporary and he was going to search for a good family for the child, but Alexei knew better. Severus already cared deeply about the boy and the guardianship would only bring them closer. He knew Severus would find possible families for Harry to go to but he would never be able to choose one because he would not want to let Harry go.

"I have the guardianship papers with me," Alexei said, pulling them out of his pocket and returning them to their regular size. "I have signed them already. You need the family's signature and your own."

Severus took the papers and stared down at them. This was happening now. He would be taking Harry from that awful place and would help him for the rest of the school year. He would be the one Harry could turn to and he would teach the boy it was possible to trust adults. He would be the one to find that perfect home for Harry.

"Thank you, Alexei," Severus said and the vampire inclined his head with a smile.

"You obviously care for the boy," Alexei said. "I've always said you would do well with someone of your own."

Severus snorted. "I have an irritating vampire, don't you remember?"

Alexei laughed. "True but I believe Harry will be good for you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. It is temporary," Severus said.

"So you say," Alexei said and Severus scowled.

"It is temporary," he repeated. "He needs a real family."

"Family does not necessarily consist of two parents and a myriad of siblings," Alexei said.

"It is what Harry needs," Severus said. "He needs a mother and father. He needs a full family."

"Again, a 'full' family does not have to be two parents."

"Regardless, a family with two parents is what I will be looking for," Severus said.

"Good luck then," Alexei said. "I can always help with that as well if you need it."

"Thank you."

"He is…endearing," Alexei said. "I hope for his happiness."

**A/N: Surely you have all realized by now that I like twisting things and bringing things from real life into my stories and making them a part of this world. Alexei is my newest real life twist. I am, once again, relying on the internet for any Russian that I use and I hope I don't butcher it. So, I hope you liked it and please review. Thank you. :]**

**Translations**

**pебенок = Child**  
**Привет = Hello**  
**mой друг = My friend**


	9. Good News

Hello, everyone. I know you were wanting a new chapter but, sorry, not yet. Instead, I want to share some really good news with all of you. As I'm sure some of you know (if you've read _Spur of the Moment_, particularly before the edits) then you may be aware of the publishing deal I have been involved in. Well, it has taken quite some time-over a year-but I can officially say that I am a published author! :) Currently, my book is only an eBook and for Kindle. However, there is a free Kindle reading app that can be downloaded and installed on whatever device you want to read on.

So, I am not asking you all to buy my book but I thought I'd share the news.

If you want to check it out or even purchase it, you can go to and just type 'Kelly Hoey' into the search. It will be the book called _Not Our World_. It is a little over $7.00. :)

I will try post a new chapter soon. :P


End file.
